


Dancing Towards A New Life

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (it's really post everything), Art, Coming Out, Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Social Media, Twitter, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: When a book written by Bucky’s old friend was published, it spoke about his pre-war life in detail, outing him in the process.Which would have been manageable, if the book didn’t mention that Bucky loved Steve. Causing social media to erupt in theories.Alas, Pepper and Tony had a plan to get the whole mess to die down quickly. That plan being, faking dating Steve.On the upside, the whole mess of a situation finally gave Bucky an excuse to teach Steve to dance.AKA:a fake dating au where Bucky and Steve dance a lot of Lindy Hop and Sam turns his twitter into a Daily Stucky.





	1. Fake Dating Is Chill

**Jam** @Jamie_Owens · Jan 4  
So glad we have finally gotten ‘Connie Owens: Life Before Activism’ out!  
It’s been a long time coming and I know so many will benefit from  
knowing my mother’s life before the ‘70s. It’s important.

 **Jam** @Jamie_Owens · Jan 4  
She was an inspirational woman.  
I miss her every day.  
I hope her book shines a light on what it was like before.

 **The New York Times** @nytimes · Jan 5  
‘Connie Owens: Life Before Activism’ has become a success in a day, selling over  
250,000 copies. But has dire consequences for Avenger Bucky Barnes.

 **Fox News** @FoxNews · Jan 5  
Bucky Barnes is gay, according to new book ‘Connie Owens: Life Before  
Activism’. Is this the tipping point in the debate of whether Barnes should  
hold the mantle of Captain America?

 **Daily Bugle** @DailyBugle · Jan 5  
Here at the Bugle we believe everyone has a right to be who they are.  
Despite controversy towards Bucky Barnes, we believe he has every right  
to still be an Avenger. *Bi* or not.

 **BuzzFeed** @Buzzfeed · Jan 5  
Are Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers together?  
Look at 25 pictures we’ve picked out that might just prove it!

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 5  
@FoxNews  
Fuck off 🖕

 **Avengers** @OfficialAvengers · Jan 5  
Bucky Barnes will not be standing down as Captain America.

\--

“Man, I’m gonna miss you,” Rocket said, sitting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“As much as I would love to stay in space, I have people to get back to.”

Bucky grinned at Rocket who poked his cheek. He may have tested his limits often, but Rocket would always be Bucky’s favourite. He could see him slyly circling the top of Bucky’s vibranium arm but knew well that Rocket wouldn’t dare try and take it. Not now. Not after he tried to, months ago.

“Will Earth be mad?” Quill asked, his arms crossed. “That you left for so long?”

Bucky shrugged, stifling a smirk at the way Rocket went flying off his shoulder. There was a small thud. “Probably. But I’m allowed a break.” He hopped to the side to avoid an attack from Rocket.

“Thanks…” Rocket murmured rolling his eyes.

“Well,” Bucky began, glancing out the door, “I better get going.”

Mantis made a small sound, which instantly made Bucky feel nervous. “I hope to see you soon.”

“Maybe I’ll catch a ride with you guys another time.” Bucky grinned, waving as he hopped off the ship.

They’d landed in the Avengers facility, which was a welcome sight to Bucky. He’d spent three months in space, as a holiday, a learning experience, and because it was _space_. He couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see the Guardians again either. They’d travelled across the galaxy, seen how communities had recovered after the dusting, after they got everyone back. He’d seen how the Guardians responded to distress calls for the hope of money, amongst other things.

As he walked forward slightly, their ship took off and flew up into the sky. Gone in a second. He smiled, they were good people even if their intentions were sometimes questionable. Their whole team was a bit questionable.

Bucky strolled across the grass, taking in Earth again. It was good to be back. To hear the birds and the leaves rustle in the wind. To feel the air around that was never replicated on another planet. It just wasn’t the same. Earth was special, and his home. Not to mention, he’d missed the New Year, by a good few days. He couldn’t wait to find out what scandals had happened so far.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, waking up after not having signal for so long. He fished it out, only to watch as it exploded with notifications. He had ten missed calls from Tony, fifteen from Pepper and a total of twenty texts from Peter. Not to mention the notifs from twitter. What had he missed…? It had to be something big.

“Bucky! Do not read my texts!” Peter exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere behind him. He sounded a little out of breath.

Bucky froze, turning to Peter. “What is it? What’s going on?”

Peter sighed. “Uh… We didn’t realise you were still in space. Since you were due yest–”

“ _Peter_.”

“It’s not… I’m sorry but…” Peter glanced to Bucky’s phone, his eyes were filled with a sort of sadness. “Check twitter.”

Bucky clicked onto the app. It took all of two second to realise what had filled up his notifications… Going through a few tweets took him back to a user, Jamie Owens. In a second, he knew… and felt his whole world fall apart. He stepped back, feeling unsteady on his feet. He… He’d been… A book had outed him… He… People knew. Everyone knew. The book had sold out… Every news outlet had reported it.

He wanted to scream, to cry out.

But he felt too hollow, his whole head felt fuzzy. Nothing was right.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to leave.

He wanted to be back in space.

“Bucky… Bucky!” Peter shouted, grabbing his shoulders.

Bucky was thrown at of his thoughts. He carefully calmed his breathing. He hadn’t even noticed he’d gone into a panic attack. But he had. It was too overwhelming. He’d come back to his home and found out that just yesterday, he’d been outed to the world. By a friend long dead… Jamie Owens had done this, Connie’s daughter. But… why?

“Everyone’s inside,” Peter whispered, keeping his voice low now.

“Everyone?”

“Everyone except Steve. Natasha’s been trying to contact him all day… You know how he is with communication.” Peter smiled weakly.

Bucky grimaced, feeling tense. Steve had supported many liberal movements over the years. Everything except LGBT rights. And if there was one thing that terrified Bucky right now, it was what Steve thought of him. He didn’t know if his best friend was homophobic. He’d never said a word on any of it. And Bucky hadn’t come out to anyone but Peter, in fear of their reactions. (Despite the fact that Peter himself had come out to the team).

And he’d especially avoided the topic with Steve. But he’d been doing that for years upon years upon… years. For all he knew, Steve hated him now. If he was homophobic, what would he think of his best friend being anything other than straight?

“He… probably hates me,” Bucky murmured.

“No, Bucky…”

Bucky closed his eyes, shaking his head. “What about the book? Do we have a copy?”

Peter sighed and stepped away from Bucky. “Yeah… We’ve also got PR waiting for you.”

“Okay… Okay.”

\--

_My life has been hectic. Between growing up in a time when it was a death sentence to be me, to watching as the world changed. That’s why I feel now is the right time to write this book. We still have a long way to go, but I’m getting older. I hold too many secrets to die with. Secrets of our history that have been lost or twisted… Secrets of historical figures that were close to me._

_Believe me when I say, queer people were everywhere if you knew where to look._

_._

_James ‘Bucky’ Barnes is one of the historical figures I wish to talk about. He’s still famous enough for that, I think._

_Because he was one hell of a man before the war, before he was a hero._

_Before he died._

_I miss my friend. He was very dear to me, but I cannot keep growing older without speaking of his life. So many things got lost when men died in the war, if I can do anything, I can do this._

_I met Bucky in school, but I **really** met him in a queer bar, in 1938. When I say I didn’t know him then, I mean it. Our identities may not define everything we are, but they are part of who we are. And it was surely part of Bucky, through and through._

_While he may have not had a word for it then, he was certainly bisexual._

_In the bar, he recognised me straight away, and his face was a picture of shock. He bought me a drink and we talked for a good hour. It was easy and nice. Finding out someone you knew was like you, it was a lifeline back then. It was lonely, it still is. Bucky and I became fast friends because of that, we were close._

_Then, after a week, I realised something strange he’d do. He would go up to girls in the bar and talk to them. They’d laugh and make some kind of deal. It was all strange to me at first. It looked too business like for casual conversation, but Bucky certainly wasn’t hitting on these girls either._

_Till he came up to me one day and simply asked if I needed him to pretend to be my boyfriend._

_It all clicked into place._

_At the time, I didn’t need a cover. But Bucky assured me if I needed one, he’d be there in an instant. It was surreal to me, it wasn’t often done. And especially not in the way Bucky did it. If someone was a beard, they’d commit to that. In the ‘30s, it was easier not to take risks. Bucky didn’t care about that._

_He was seen as a flirt, mainly because there wasn’t a week that went by where Bucky Barnes didn’t have a girlfriend. And if he stayed together with a girl long enough, he’d break it off just before marriage was mentioned._

_._

_I would scout out the queer bars. The smaller underground places were safer. Bucky and I would go whenever we could. But if there had been a raid at any place, we stayed away for a month. It was dangerous, we probably shouldn’t have done it, but these people became family. Well, the regulars did. Others were there for a quick hook-up, to get their needs filled before going home to wives and children. It wasn’t always the nicest place to be, but it was home. It was all we had._

_It was where I met Bonnie. My angel. Bucky played matchmaker. He was desperate for me to have happiness. As I said, we were close. When Bonnie and I did get together, Bucky excitedly hugged us both. Told us, since he’d watched us both pine for so long, he’d love to see us stay together, forever. And… we did. We’ve been in a relationship for fifty years. I only wish Bucky was here to see it._

_I always felt sorry for him, in a way._

_He never tried a relationship. Never found love like I did. If he wasn’t at the bars to offer protection to vulnerable girls, he was there for a good time. One-night stands were often the only thing he did with men, and he never asked any of the bi girls out, despite many being interested in him. Bucky had a preference, a dangerous one. He could have got any girl and settled down, but that wasn’t Bucky. He was a protector. I believe he kept many girls from losing their families, or worse._

_He was afraid any relationship would deter from the mission he’d set himself._

_Bucky was someone I cared about deeply. He did more than find someone to be his beard, he did it again and again. It helped that he had the reputation of a flirt. It explained why he went from girl to girl without a second thought. No one suspected a man like that of anything._

_._

_One regret I do have was not pushing Bucky on the matter of Steve. I never got the truth out of him. If I asked if they were together, Bucky just smiled and didn’t say anything. If I asked if Steve was queer, he just shrugged and went on about his day._

_For me, I thought they were together for the longest time. Bucky loved Steve. He told me that much. But Steve never came with him to the bars._

_I did think… one time, that I saw Steve in an ally with a guy called Lenny. He was a regular and would go on and on about his relationship with this Steven guy. I couldn’t be sure though and after a while, I never saw Lenny again. To this day, I’m still convinced the ‘Steven guy’ was Bucky’s Steve._

_In my opinion, Steve always looked like he was pining after Bucky._

_If they weren’t together before the war, they certainly wanted to be. I have no doubts that Steve loved Bucky, and I know Bucky loved Steve. The war allowed a lot of guys to be together. I’d say if they ever had a chance, it was when they were in that team._

_Steve was dedicated to Bucky, in ways I can’t describe. He would have gladly died for him._

_And I think, in the end, one did not want to live without the other. Whether they were together or not, that is the sort of love people strive for. I wish they’d had more time, but it was war, and it sadly took both of them._

\--

“I’m still trying to text him,” Natasha said.

Bucky was sitting on a couch in the common room. He knew Steve couldn’t keep his phone on silent, Tony hacked every new phone Steve got to ensure the ringtone would stay on. And Natasha was sending the texts in a pattern, Morse code to be specific. Whatever Steve had as his ringtone, it would be spelling out ‘pick up’.

“He’s probably just painting…” Tony whispered, not sounding convinced.

Peter slapped the couch. “Yeah, doesn’t he get super concentrated when painting?”

“If there’s the slightest sound, he can’t concentrate,” Bucky said, staring at his hands. “He’s ignoring us.”

“Are you crazy?!” Pepper shouted. She was at the other side of the room, currently talking to the entire PR team. Pepper may have not been in that business for a while, but Bucky trusted her. Which was why she was there, and not at Stark Industries.

Tony went rushing over to her, pulling her away from the PR team. He was probably worried she’d scare them off. They already had enough trouble trying to get people to do PR for the Avengers. They were in the news far too often, had more spotlights on them than some A-list celebrities.

Anyhow, Tony had his strategic face on, perhaps he had a plan.

Peter also went over there, but instead, concentrated on calming the PR team down while having a look over the various plans they’d come up with.

“Got ‘im,” Natasha whispered, typing more frantically.

Bucky turned to her, she was sitting on the arm of the couch. “He’s replied?”

“Yep.” Natasha stared at her phone, typing with a speed unseen. “He hasn’t seen the news. Oh, for fuck–” She stood from the couch, groaning. “He hasn’t eaten in two days or slept in a week.”

“What’s he been doing?”

“Art. See! This is why we hack his phone!”

Bucky chuckled lightly. His spirits were lifted now he knew Steve wasn’t ignoring them because of the news. “He always was an idiot.”

“Well… he hasn’t been doing too hot since you left for space.”

“Really…?” Now that didn’t seem right.

“He’s fond of you, Bucky.” Natasha looked him in the eye, in that menacing way. Like she was warning him. Despite that, she was still typing. “You know how he gets when you’re apart for too long.”

“It was three months.”

“Yeah? And this was space not any old mission.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but she did have a point. “I’ll talk to him.”

Natasha nodded, looking back to her phone. “He wants me to call him.”

“Call him then.”

She sat back on the arm and crossed her legs, pressing the phone to her ear. “Since you’ve been doing art, you’ve been under a rock,” she began. “And because of that, I assume you haven’t been on the internet _at all_? Okay, don’t go on it now then. The _only_ reason _I’m_ telling you this is because you’ve been ignoring us. You have. Bucky? He’s… not very happy.”

Bucky could hear Steve’s reply on the phone, partly because of his enhanced hearing. Partly because Natasha had her volume up high. It only benefitted Bucky in this situation.

“Look, I didn’t even know Bucky was on Earth so, please, Nat, tell me what’s going on.”

“Connie was a lesbian, and Bucky knew.”

There was a crash, or what sounded like a crash. As if Steve had fallen to the floor in shock. Bucky was immediately sent into a panic… Steve was a good man, he really, _really_ was. But this could be the one topic in which he became a bigot, instead of being progressive.

“A lesbian, really?” Steve’s voice sounded unsteady. It affected him _that_ much?

“Yeah, lesbians existed back in the ‘30s and ‘40s believe it or–”

He cut her off with a laugh. “Oh… my god. Connie and Bonnie! I thought they were close but… they were together, weren’t they? Makes sense if Connie was a lesbian.”

“Okay, you got a handle of that pretty quick.”

Natasha was right, he got a handle on it too quickly. Like he’d thought of it before. Like he’d had suspicions. Bucky couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe if he wasn’t homophobic, he’d thought of it as an offhand thing. If he was… Bucky didn’t want to think about it.

Besides, he became distracted as Natasha said, “Connie’s book was a little bit of an autobiography, but the first chapter focused a lot on her relationship with Bucky. Steve, I can’t tell you everything, this is up to Bucky telling you…” Natasha looked to Bucky, asking permission. He nodded. If Steve didn’t know, he preferred to hear his reaction over the phone, rather than in person. “But Bucky chaperoned young lesbian couples. Your double dates? All lesbians and bi girls.”

“So… while I got my ass kicked in back alleys, my best pal was protecting young girls.” It was like there was a smile in his tone. “God, he’s always been an inspiration.”

Wait… Steve wasn’t… He wasn’t homophobic? Had Bucky been worrying for no reason?

“Steve…? What the fuck?”

“What’s the problem then?” Steve’s voice snapped into his old leadership tone. Like he was only just needing to assess the situation. Perhaps Nat shouldn’t have mentioned the whole Connie thing first.

“I–” Natasha held the phone away from her ear, covering the mic. “Can I tell him?”

Bucky opened his mouth but clamped it shut. He wordlessly put out his hand. If anyone was going to tell Steve, it had to be Bucky. Natasha put her phone in his hand, he swallowed thickly. Was he really about to do this? What if Steve hated him? He put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Steve.” He realised his voice was a little shaky, his eyes were filling with tears.

“Bucky… Are you okay?”

“I’m… fine. I have something to tell you, pal.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m– I’m– _Why_ is this so hard…? You’re my friend.”

Bucky brushed a hand through his short hair while he clenched his jaw to keep his tears at bay. He was so emotional because this was his _best friend_. And the man he was in love with, still, even now. He couldn’t lose him, so telling him seemed impossible. But it wasn’t, all he had to do was… say the words.

“I’m… bisexual. Yep… And… Connie’s book outed me. The media is going crazy. Worse, they’re speculating we’re together. I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be involved in this. But you know the media… they twist things…” He sniffled, but at least he wasn’t crying. Yet. “I know it’s probably hard to wrap your head around… I don’t even know your stance on all this… You’ve never advocated–”

“Buck. Bucky, I want you to listen to me, okay?” Bucky all but whimpered, he wanted to keep rambling, so he didn’t have to listen to Steve. He was so _worried_. But Steve sounded… sincere. “I’ve never advocated for LGBT rights because I was scared… Old habits are hard to break out of, I guess.”

“Steve…”

“I’m bi too, pal. I’m so, so sorry this has happened to you. It shouldn’t have. No one should be outed, it should always be a choice.”

Bucky gave out a breath of relief. He felt all that old pressure and worry melt off him. He was so relieved, tears slipped down his cheeks. He was crying out of a weird sense of joy. Steve’s breathing seemed wet too, like he was crying along with him. “Thank you…”

“What are you saying thank you for?”

“I guess for not being what I worried you were…” He let out a weak laugh. “Just… Will you come to the Avengers facility? I need you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Bucky closed his eyes, smiling. “We’re in the common room.”

“On my way.”

\--

 **stuckindastucky  
**So… from what I can work out???? Steve and Bucky might have been together sometime before or during the war? Have you _seen_ the old videos of them? I’ve never seen Steve smile like that anywhere else! There are a million videos out there of Steve Rogers, from those panels, all that PR stuff. He jokes, sure, but I’ve never seen him smile like he does with Bucky.

And _I know_ it sounds crazy. Connie Owens’ book only briefly touches on their relationship but! She does say she was never sure if they were using the double dates as a cover or not. She thought Steve was gay but that doesn’t tell us anything!

Remember back in 2015 when some lost video was unearthed of Steve falling into the Potomac and Bucky dived into the water to save him, even though from the trial we know he didn’t remember Steve? Yeah, that seems hella gay to me.

And how Steve would visit Bucky while he was on the run? (We don’t even know where Bucky was, apparently that’s still classified).

And how, again, from the trial we know Steve ended up fighting with half the Avengers _because_ of Bucky. (And also the accords but, interpretations are important)

Steve has stuck with Bucky ever since he found out he was alive, and even with Steve retiring, we know they still see each other. (That one picture of them in a diner, sharing a milkshake, huge grins on their faces).

And since we know Bucky is bi now (it’s terrible he was outed tho) it’s not beyond possibility anymore.

@stuckyisreal @starsintheskyraindown

#stucky #steve rogers #bucky barnes #i will go down with this ship #you have no idea #i love them so much #they deserve happiness #they really do #it’s not fair what happened to either of them #but if they are together #then at least they get to live in this time #and not their own

 **starsintheskyraindown** reblogged stuckindastucky **  
** I just wanna say, god, it is awful that Bucky was outed. No one deserves that. I feel mad at Connie’s daughter for doing this. She could have kept the book to herself, Connie clearly didn’t publish it for a reason. She could have, or at least said something in a gay magazine at the time. I wish we knew more about that.

Anyway, on the note of Steve and Bucky, I think it’s plausible they’re together, with all we know. They don’t have to tell us anything, it’s their business. But it would be nice to know. They’re two superheroes, it’s kind of a big deal.

They’re probably still in the mindset of keeping it hidden. Sure, Bucky has been known to use our slang. Steve knows vine references. But Bucky was outed, he had no intention on telling the world. He’s a guy who protected lesbians and bi girls. He was their beard, they were his. It was survival. That kinda mindset isn’t gonna change quickly.  
And if Steve is bi, then he’ll be just the same.  
Connie said Bucky loved Steve, which was why she couldn’t tell if they were together or not. She also said Bucky wanted Steve to become friends with her and Bonnie before he went off to war, but Bonnie thought Steve was coming on to her.

It’s complicated, it was a time where it was illegal. Now? Well, I’d say they probably got together recently. Who knows.

#stucky #they would be good together #if they’re not #i wonder if bucky still has a crush

 **stuckyisreal** reblogged starsintheskyraindown  
@stuckindastucky @starsintheskyraindown You’re both so right!

Have you seen Jamie’s tweet?! (x)

She said Connie didn’t publish the book at the time (in 1991) because Howard Stark was going to help her get it published. But… yeah...

So… I can only imagine Connie _couldn’t_ get it published by anyone else. And again, we know Jamie was trying to get a book published in 2011, which she was excited about. She didn’t talk about it then, probably to keep suspense or whatever, or for legal reasons. Then Steve came back, and Jamie suddenly couldn’t publish the book.

One question I have is… Why did Howard Stark want it published? We know him and Bucky worked together in the war, but I don’t know if they were friends? Moreover, what motives did he have? Was it because he was bi himself and that the book doesn’t just go into detail about Bucky but includes stories about other men and women over the years, people we know and don’t know? And includes a lot of history that’s gotten twisted? Like what happened with slurs and how words changed?

We have no idea… But it’s interesting.

Also, the amount of evidence we have that suggests Steve and Bucky were/are together is too much. Not only do we have what happened in this century. But also in the war.

And stuff from the trial. Especially when Steve snapped and talked about his grief during the time everyone was dusted…

And, if they aren’t together, then they are verrrry close. Closer than I’ve ever been with my best friend.

#stucky #come on #they are together #the helicarrier stuff #when bucky was brainwashed #the fact steve was protective over bucky #so much so he went against the un #and bucky was hella protective over steve according to connie #like so protective he ditched his date on his last night to try and get steve to join in instead of trying to enlist #again #and we know he had enough of those instincts to break away from his brainwashing #like holy jesus christ what kind of screwed up romantic movie is this? #like it isn’t even a cute romcom #it’s just pain #and real life #holy shit this is their lives

\--

Bucky had his head in his hands when Steve came bursting into the common room. He looked to Steve, who stared back with wide eyes. Without even thinking of it, he stood from the couch, wiping his eyes. While Steve strode up to him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms so tightly around him that it somehow made him feel safe. For the first time since stepping on Earth again.

He sank into the hug like it was all he knew, burying his head into Steve’s hair. Thank goodness he still kept it sorta long, his tears would be soaked up by it. He could feel Steve doing the same, quietly whimpering. God, it really had affected him. Being outed wasn’t fun, it was good to know Steve understood what he was feeling.

Nat was watching them with a sad smile, while Pepper, Tony, Peter and the PR team had become scarily quiet. Bucky supposed they were allowing them this moment, a bit of serenity and sorrowfulness.

“I’m so sorry, Buck,” Steve eventually said. “This is so awful.”

“Can you believe the book has already sold out?” He withdrew back from the hug, wiping his eyes. “From what I’ve read, people were excited to know ‘the real me’, as they put it. As if I haven’t been in the spotlight for seven years now.”

Steve gripped his shoulder, frowning. “How are you holding up?”

“I… feel hollow. My head is clouded… I wanna scream.” He sat back down, eyes downcast. “I went into space for a little peace, only to come back to this... Why can’t I catch a break?”

“I don’t know if becoming an Avenger was the best option to stay out of the spotlight.” Steve sat next to him, and Nat moved off the couch, approaching Pepper and the others.

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Maybe not… But Connie’s book... It describes so much of my life before the war… Some stuff I’d never have shared. It _outed_ me. Her daughter outed me.”

“I… Why would she do that? Connie wouldn’t have wanted that, she adored you… as a friend?”

“Yeah. We were great friends, had each other backs in some pretty hard times.” Bucky fiddled with his hands. “You’re right, Connie wouldn’t have wanted this.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky, like they used to do way back when. “You’ll get through this.”

“So! Pepper has a plan,” Tony said, approaching them and interrupting their conversation. Not that Bucky minded too much. He and Steve needed to talk through everything alone. “She thinks you two should pretend to be in a relationship till it blows over.”

“Why?” Bucky turned his head so violently, it ached.

“It’s Tony’s idea, really. I know how to execute it properly. I think it’s for the best,” Pepper said. “Connie’s book didn’t just out Bucky, Steve. She talked about how you were clearly pining after him. It didn’t go any further than that, and I’m not about to ask if it’s true or not. But, it gets worse. Bucky decided to get spotted by cameras–”

“I didn’t know they were looking at me!” he bellowed, feeling a small bit of embarrassment.

“–a year back, in gay bars, talking to indistinguishable blond guys. It will help control the speculation better, let this whole thing die down before things get out of control.”

“Tony, you think this’ll work?” Steve asked.

“I’ve dealt with the media my whole life. I’ve done this to avoid scandals and all sorts.”

Pepper folded her hands in front of her. “I trust him on this, so if you give me the go ahead, I can put my plan into action.”

Steve scratched his beard. Bucky had noticed it was a way for him to think these days. “Can we speak, alone?”

Pepper and Tony nodded and walked back to the others. Peter and Natasha looked to be talking the PR team down from something. No doubt, this plan was a nightmare for them.

Steve got straight to it, saying, “you wanna do this fake dating thing?”

“I want the media off my back. If I have to see one more article on how me being The Winter Soldier was alright but being bi crosses a line, I will flip.” Bucky knew his tone was stone cold bitter, but he had a lot of anger building up over the whole ordeal.

“Okay, okay. We’ll do it then.”

“You’re cool with it?”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s do it.”

Bucky turned to Pepper, who was back across the room. “We’ll do it!”

Pepper smiled, nodded and got out her phone, instantly dialling a number. They watched for a few moments, letting silence settle, until Bucky realised Peter had disappeared. Natasha was still there, with the PR team like Pepper and Tony still were. Which could only mean…

“Peter, why are you hanging above us?” Bucky asked, looking up. Peter lowered himself a bit more, grinning. It was a miracle the kid didn’t get dizzy or sore from being upside down.

“Just wondering when you kids are gonna realise you’ve entered romcom mode.”

“And you have to be upside down for that?” Steve asked.

Bucky glanced to Steve, making a face. _That_ was what he was going take from that? “We’re not in romcom mode. Fake dating is… totally… chill?”

Peter grinned. “I give you five minutes after any fake date you do. I’ve already got a bet running with Tony.”

“Of course, of course you do!” Bucky threw up his hands.

“Come on, Bucky, play along.”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

Steve chuckled softly. “Hey, Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it possible to yeet yourself off the ceiling?”

Challenge rose in Peter’s eyes. “I can yeet myself anywhere. I could yeet myself off a cliff and swing away.”

Bucky folded his arms, trying not to smile at the excessive use of yeet. “Then go yeet yourself somewhere else, kid. We’re trying to concentrate on not being in romcom mode.”

Peter laughed and leapt down from the ceiling. “I think Pepper’s waiting to talk to you.” He pointed behind the couch, where Pepper was tapping her foot. But only in a joking ‘I’ve been here for too long’ fashion.

“I’ve got you an interview on a Saturday night show. Should be able to get everything sorted that way. They’ve cleared up most of the show for you, so this can be dealt with in the best possible way.”

Natasha appeared out of nowhere, with her hands on her hips. “I guess you could treat this like a mission. You’ll need to come up with stories of how you got together, your struggles with everything I guess. I can help, if you want.”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, I want Steve and I to talk about a few things.”

At that – and one gesture from Natasha – everyone flooded out of the room. It left Steve and Bucky in a silence. They didn’t say anything at first. Bucky pushed himself to the other side of the couch and looked to Steve with… Well, tears were in his eyes. Steve was looking at him like he was asking if this was real. It was too real. It was new and scary.

“You never said you were bi,” Bucky said.

“Neither did you.”

“Fair. When did you… work it out?”

Steve seemed to pause at that. Sighing, he leant forward and closed his eyes. “It’s gonna sound crazy but I– I think I was kinda in a relationship with a guy, in the ‘30s? We, uh, fooled around more than we had sex but… I didn’t realise? I mean, I knew I liked men but, I don’t think I really knew it was possible, you know?” Bucky nodded, he understood that. “Then I woke up and learnt there were all these sexualities. It didn’t fully click into place till I was flirting with a guy in a bar… I realised–” He leant back, gesturing vaguely. “I’m bi.”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Only you would be that oblivious.”

“Eh, I was too stubborn. And maybe had internalised homophobia.”

Bucky frowned in sympathy. Back then, internalised homophobia was rife. “You remember Mary?”

“Yeah.”

“I realised I was bi when I met her older brother.” Bucky smirked to himself. “He was a looker but so painfully 1930s straight.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head lightly. “The painful straights are the worst.”

“Don’t I know it!”

“So…” Steve fiddled with his thumbs. “When did your dates turn into unattainable women?”

Bucky shrugged. “Ruth worked it out. You remember her?” Steve nodded. It was strange Steve remembered all of Bucky’s past ‘dates’. “She whispered in my ear one day, asked if I would be a cover for her. I couldn’t say no, I needed my own cover. I have preference for men and Ruth told me I was being too obvious.”

“And when she moved away you continued that?”

“Yeah. When I broke it off with them, it was part of the cover. I was never going to marry them and there was a time limit. Once my parents or their parents starting asking about marriage, our relationship suddenly fell through.”

Steve nodded along. He understood, right? It was a risky thing to do, it was risky not to do. There was such a thin line between people not knowing and knowing. “That’s really commendable.”

“Yeah… The double dates came about because rumours, about you, were starting to spread.” Bucky looked Steve in the eye. “Easier to take out couples. Their disinterest in you helped keep their cover up. And I could reassure you easily, I knew the truth. There were girls interested in you, I just… scared ‘em away. I’m sorry.”

“Um. No, that’s okay, Buck. You were doing the honourable thing.” He swallowed thickly. Bucky doubted that was the whole truth. “Besides, if I had been in a relationship, woulda been worse. She’d have been left alone.”

“Have you ever had a real relationship with a guy?”

“Part of me wanted to. The rest of me couldn’t because–” Steve shook his head, breaking himself off. “I’ve had casual sex but nothing more than that… I was still in– Never mind.”

Bucky couldn’t help but wonder why Steve kept cutting himself off. Maybe he still wasn’t over Peggy. He knew he still had that compass somewhere, maybe he couldn’t get over her. Maybe he needed more time in the world before he was ready for a relationship. Even if this year would make it a decade since he came out the ice.

“I’ve never been in a relationship. Just… one-night stands.” Bucky looked down. “Wish I could get out of the habit. Feels like I still can’t be with a man, you know?”

“I know how you feel. Main reason why I’ve never told anyone.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bucky scooted closer to Steve, wanting to leave this conversation behind for now. “Okay, so, what about stories for this fake relationship thing?”

“Childhood sweethearts or recent thing?”

A smirk slowly formed upon Bucky’s lips. “I know… March 1944, when we got back to London.”

“Why then?”

“We shared a bed, because we both couldn’t sleep. You remember?”

“Yeah, I do. I kept having these weird feelings, like we were going to be attacked.” Steve sighed, breathing deep. “London always made me feel like that. Always felt a bit too safe in comparison to overseas…”

“Well, paranoia was always plentiful after missions.”

“It was...” Steve furrowed his brow. “We started sleeping closer out in the field. That’s what you’re suggesting, right?”

Bucky nodded, smiling lightly. “It doesn’t tell too many lies. Keeps your integrity intact.”

“Yeah… What about the last few years? How are we going to spin that?”

“We say things were too hectic to think of a relationship. Around about the time I became an Avenger and you retired, that’s when.”

“Alright.”

“I’m sure we can make up stories from there.”

It didn’t help that the mere idea of this fake relationship had Bucky’s heart in tatters. He still _loved_ Steve… And knowing Steve was bi didn’t make it any more likely that he’d want to be with Bucky.

\--

 **Jam** @Jamie_Owens · Jan 6  
To all of you saying I outed Bucky Barnes, I know.  
I know what I did but my mother would have published this book in 1991 if  
Howard Stark hadn’t been killed.  
She wanted this book out there, and Bucky is only one small part of it all.

 **Jam** @Jamie_Owens · Jan 6  
It does concentrate on him a lot, but more importantly the book mentions  
so, so much about our history. I couldn’t let it die. It had to be shared.

 **Jam** @Jamie_Owens · Jan 6  
To Bucky Barnes…  
I am sorry. I didn’t mean for this to harm you or your career.  
I didn’t mean for any of it. I only wanted history to be shared.  
Maybe I could have asked permission but this book had waited long enough.  
I am truly sorry.

 **BuzzFeed** @Buzzfeed · Jan 6  
Restore your faith in humanity as Jamie Owens makes an apology to Bucky  
Barnes on Twitter! Should she be forgiven?

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 6  
@Buzzfeed  
No! She shouldn’t be forgiven.  
It’s nice for fandom but she outed someone against their will!  
We can only hope Bucky is fairing okay.

 **Salty** @KeiHarBurn · Jan 6  
@Buzzfeed  
She should be forgiven. She did nothing wrong!  
The public deserves to know who the Avengers are.  
They protect us, so we should know them.

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 6  
@KeiHarBurn  
that’s bullshit

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 6  
@stucky_stuck  
Can you believe some people? At least this guy isn’t as bad as some of them.  
Some of the shit homophobes say sometimes is mindboggling. Who do they  
think they are?

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 6  
@stuckyisreal  
I know right?!!?!!?! I don’t know what’s worse, the articles or the tweets.  
At least tumblr seems to be on Bucky’s side in all of this, which is a shock to  
say the least.

 **Jam** @Jamie_Owens · Jan 6  
@stuckyfan100  
Please stop spamming my mentions.  
I made a mistake. Leave me be.

 **stuckyfan100** @stuckyfan100 · Jan 6  
@Jamie_Owens  
You know what you did!  
You aren’t oblivious in this!

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 6  
Oh, no. Do we really have to go over the, ‘people are real’ speech again?  
@stuckyfan100 Please stop

 **Salty** @KeiHarBurn · Jan 6  
@stucky_stuck  
Don’t you and your weird cultists need to have that talk too?

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 6  
@KeiHarBurn  
Fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this weekly! So, every Sunday! :D  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](http://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/)


	2. Romcom Mode

“So, Bucky,” Peter said, sitting on the couch next to Bucky. He was on his phone, most likely on twitter. Or talking to Ned. Or both. He had a constant smile on his face, so Bucky guessed it was Ned.

Bucky honestly wished to have a relationship like Peter and Ned’s one day. They were best friends and so in love, it was a strong relationship built on a strong relationship. It was what any kid would wish for, to fall in love with your best friend, the one person who already knew you through and through. Magic, that’s what that kind of relationship was.

“Yes, Peter?” Bucky prompted, after his thoughts got away from him and Peter had gone back to scrolling. He wasn’t truly looking forward to what he had to say.

“Certain tweets mention the book said you were in love, are you still?” Peter smiled slightly, in that nonthreatening way. Bucky knew Peter was being discreet due to ears being around at all times. He appreciated it.

“Maybe.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “It was a yes or no question.”

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

“When have I ever told anyone anything?”

Bucky smirked and pointed to Peter’s phone. “You tell Ned everything. And Ned likes to blurt things out.”

Peter nodded and nodded and smiled. “No secrets between partners, though.”

“Peter, I _swear_.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Bucky eyed him and plainly said, “yes.”

“You gonna tell him?”

“Not yet.”

Peter raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, in the sort of way that suggested he couldn’t believe Bucky would think that. Great… Peter thought he should tell Steve.

Before he could ponder on it more, Tony walked into the room and threw a little gadget over to Bucky. It was a _tiny_ blue box, with a red button on top. Bucky knew what it was, a little transformer box. Tony had ranted about the colour scheme since before he had designed the thing. In the end, he’d decided on pastel colours. Bucky pressed the button and smiled as it transformed into a small car. It was metal too but didn’t look it.

“Awesome,” he whispered, getting a good look at the old style of it. Like it was a toy straight from the past.

“Thought you’d think that. It’s yours, keep it.” Tony picked an apple up from the fruit basket. “So! You’re sure about the plan?”

Bucky twisted around the couch, staring at Tony. “Yeah… I… I need this to die down.”

“Hmm. It’ll stir up some gossip for a while, but it’ll work. I did it once.” He nodded to himself. “It’ll work.”

Peter gasped, then clamped a hand over his mouth. “ _Oh_. People are making the rounds with the bad tweets again.”

“Get off there, Peter,” Tony said, approaching him. “Bucky doesn’t need to hear any of it.”

Peter sighed. “I know. It just sucks.”

“We know, kid.”

Bucky stared at the ground. Just _thinking_ about some of the tweets he’d seen _hurt_ , so much. “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“They can say what they like. And it’s terrible. But nothing is worse than someone running into a queer bar to warn us about police. Nothing worse than running away, trying to get people out, while you can hear friends being beaten behind you.” He stared into nothing, almost getting trapped in the memories. “Words hurt, but nothing is worse than that. I’m lucky.”

“You were still outed. You still have to deal with this. There’s nothing lucky about that.” Tony patted him on the shoulder. “Once Saturday rolls around, the worst will be over.”

The show was live and had a live audience too, in a couple days, everyone would know the truth and know a lie. It was gonna be awful. People were going to talk about them a lot, now that they knew both Bucky and Steve would be on the show. For the next two days, the temptation of picking up his phone and ranting for hours on end would only creep up on him.

He could at least do _something_. He pulled out his phone and went onto twitter.

“Okay, whoa, hey, what are you doing there, Buckaroo?” Tony said, looking over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna block some folks. No toxicity in 2021, right?”

Peter grinned. “Right!”

The three of them spent the next ten minutes blocking any asshole who criticised Bucky. Sure, he still had to read what they’d said but it was more than satisfying to block them. It was surprising to see how many people were up in arms about this. But then again, Bucky wasn’t the only Avenger that was publicly out. Peter, or more Spiderman, had chosen to tell people. Difference was, Bucky had been outed.

At least the whole situation helped to defeat the lingering thought that gays were only invented after the 1950s.

Tony barked out a laugh, pointing to one tweet. “The stucky fans are ready to go to war.”

“They’re fighting for what they believe in,” Peter said, causing Bucky to snort. He couldn’t fault them on their tenacity.

“You spoken much to Steve since yesterday?” Tony asked. He was beginning to seem rather invested in all this. Bucky had his suspicions about the motives of his friends.

“No… He went to his old room and I haven’t seen him since…” Bucky locked his phone, staring at the black screen. “I can’t tell you what he really said… but I’m starting to worry he’s not okay with all this. I mean… he’s _Steve_. This is as much a battle as any.”

“He has just found out his best friend is bi.”

Peter shook his head. “Even if that’s the reason Steve has stayed in his room, he can’t blame him for this, or Bucky not coming out. That isn’t right.”

“What _if_ it’s the fake relationship thing?” Bucky murmured, doubting himself and everything he knew about Steve. “What if he finds the idea repulsive?”

Tony scoffed. “Steve is a lot of things, but I don’t think he could ever find you repulsive. You and I both know that.”

“He’s holed up in there for a reason. I thought he’d be ready to tear down New York…”

“Steve lost his fight. You don’t know what he was like for those nine months.”

Bucky sighed. Steve and him really had to talk things through, really had to have a real conversation about 2018. According to Tony, Steve had been really reckless during the nine months everyone had disappeared for. It took Rocket to snap him out of… whatever was really going on with him.

“Yeah… Guess I’ll just have to talk to him.”

Which was what Peter and Tony forced him to do. In fact, Peter webbed him up and the two dragged him to Steve’s room. By the time he was unwebbed, they opened Steve’s door and shoved him in. He turned to protest but could do nothing as the door was now locked. Only Steve could open it from this side. Bucky sighed and looked towards Steve, who was sitting on the bed, a book in his hands.

“Hey,” Steve said, placing the book down. “What’s going on?”

“Peter and Tony think we should clarify a few things.” Bucky didn’t move towards Steve, instead, he leant against the wall. “Are you sure you want to do this fake relationship?”

“Yeah, Buck. I want to help you through this anyway I can. If this is what it takes, then I’ll do it.” He smiled, so goddamn genuine. Then it fell, his expression morphed into one of concern. “I don’t know what you really went through back in those days, but I remember being in so much denial. I was disgusted of myself.”

Bucky sighed, looking down. “I think I accepted it all, back then. I knew every queer bar in our area. I knew what places had recent raids, I knew what places were good for meeting people or places that were good for a quick blowjob. Lesbians and bi girls knew me as the one who’d pretend to be their boyfriend without question. I had friends, people you never knew. I just… lived this secret life.”

“Bucky… Did you think I was homophobic?”

“I don’t _know_. I couldn’t tell you because you weren’t in this loop I had. There was no way to tell, and there’s always that thought, in the back of your mind, that the people closest to you could turn on you.” Bucky almost hated himself for that now. Steve could have been with him, experiencing that life. Although, maybe it was for the best. Anything could have happened, with raids being so frequent. Steve had so many rumours against him back then.

“I get that… I’m not blaming you for not telling me. To be fair, I knew little about myself back then.” Steve wrung his hands for a good minute. “I met the guy I talked about in art class. He told me he went to special ‘bars’, but, you know, I was too oblivious to know what any of it meant.”

“What was his name? I might’ve known him.”

“Lenny Walker.”

Oh. Oh no. Bucky knew him. Only a little, never really talked to him. He knew _of_ him. “Did you know he was beaten to death?”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “He was?”

“Took one risk too many. He was caught in an alleyway. The other guy got away, but not Lenny.”

“Shit…”

Bucky folded his arms. “What did you think happened to him?”

Steve looked down, still fiddling with his hands. “Just thought he got sick of me… Damn, poor Lenny.”

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Just a bit of a shock.”

“Yeah…” Bucky gestured to the bed. “Mind if I sit?”

“No, go ahead.”

Bucky approached cautiously and sighed, sitting down. He had to do the worst thing of all, to really set them back on track. He had to bring up 2018 and actually _talk_ about it. “Steve… can you tell me what happened to you in those nine months?”

Steve didn’t say anything for a long while and Bucky didn’t push him. This was a hard topic to talk about. Those who had been in the pocket dimension hardly remembered any of it once they’d left (which hadn’t been so good for Bucky, losing memories was distressing). But those on the outside had dealt with the worst grief, watching the ones you love disappear in front of your eyes without being able to do a dammed thing about it.

Steve had experienced that twice in his life.

“I… was really fucking depressed. God, when it was all set up, I went to _support groups_.” He fiddled with his hands, taking a breath. “Nat brought me out of the worst… She, uh, exploited my need for vengeance. I was much like… how I was the first time, I tried everything to make the… the– hurt go away.” He sniffed, quickly wiping his eyes. Bucky could tell Steve was keeping his emotions back. “I itched for an opportunity to sacrifice myself, even knowing that there was a _chance_ , I didn’t– I’m sorry, this is… hard.”

Bucky placed his hand at Steve’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m… so sorry you had to experience that _again_.”

“It was worse because it wasn’t just you, it was half the universe, half our friends. But… you turned to _dust_. In front of my _eyes_.”

“I was scared, so scared. All I wanted was for you to say it was alright.”

Steve looked to him, his eyes full of tears. “Must have been awful.”

“It was… What else happened, Steve?”

“I turned into a reckless monster… Nat had to snap me out of these mood swings I’d have, since I was so violently depressed half the time. Thor held me back from breaking shit. Rhodey and Tony lectured me daily. And then… Rocket pulled at my hair one day, slapped me, and told me to get my shit together.” He bleakly laughed to himself, his eyes were shining. “I realised I was being a complete idiot. I was in pieces, as everyone else was crumbling too.” He wiped his eyes again, shaking his head. “You know me… I’m not good with failure and grief put together.”

“Doesn’t help that you’d never had a chance to rest. Your whole life spent fighting, you came out of the ice fighting, you were on the run, then Thanos…” Bucky stared into the distance, getting lost in his mind. “No one is good with grief, but you feeling like you failed… no, Steve… Thanos was a huge purple dick.”

Steve laughed, quietly. There was a wet sound to it… He was getting there, but he still wasn’t okay, hadn’t been since 2018, and Bucky should have realised that. “Yeah… I’m better now, just hard to drudge it back up.”

“I’m glad we finally talked about it.”

“Me too.”

Bucky pulled Steve into a hug and felt home in it. Steve was quietly whimpering into his hair, but that was alright. They’d all been through awful atrocities. But he and Steve had probably experienced the most, the worst life could bring.

\--

 **starsintheskyraindown  
**@stuckyisreal @stuckindastucky @cptsarge @buckybarnesisbae

Have you guys seen it?!!!!?!?!?!?

The pictures from the date? Oh my god!!

(x) here’s the link if you haven’t!

#stucky #it’s real! #i cant believeeee #they are actually dancing in a few of them #but that last one #i… they look so in love and so lost at the same time #these two people #i feel so sorry for them #all the shipping aside #they have been through so much to get here #the great depression wwii being frozen/used as a weapon #steve waking up out of his time #steve breaking through bucky’s brainwashing of 70 years #steve trying to find bucky for two years #steve refusing to let bucky die to the law becoming a criminal in the process #steve and bucky running off together to god knows where while tony comes back completely battered #(we all know what happened from the trial) #bucky recovering while steve still helped the world #the dusting and steve losing bucky again #everyone coming back only for a trial to happen the next year because bucky couldn’t run anymore and neither could steve #bucky going back in the fight because of thanos #steve retiring because of thanos #them coming back together despite it all right in this very moment.

 **stuckindastucky** reblogged starsintheskyraindown  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

I never really thought. It was all speculation. But here it is. The proof of it.

They… They look so happy but that last picture makes them look so vulnerable. Like all they’ve been trying to do is find peace and that moment is their peace. It’s so intimate, I don’t wanna look at it. Feels like an intrusion.

I’m so happy for them. But also so sad that it took Bucky being outed for them to even be as public as this.

Have you heard they’re gonna be on the Glenn Show? I’m guessing they’re going on to clear up speculation but, this feels much clearer.

#stucky #this makes me happy #because they deserve this and more

 **stuckyisreal** reblogged stuckindastucky  
You are so right!

I don’t wanna look at the last picture either, one glance at it had me clicking off it. Poor souls, they need each other. As @starsintheskyraindown’s tags said, they’ve been through so much.

It makes me wonder how Steve managed to cope without Bucky before he came back. Maybe we’ve never known a Steve who isn’t grieving. When he came back, the man he loved was ‘dead’. He’d only lost him two weeks ago at that point. And when he found Bucky again, Steve still didn’t _have_ Bucky back because he was missing/on the run.

Then he went radio silent until everyone came back from the dusting, when he told the media during the trial that he’d lost Bucky during the dusting, he wasn’t gonna lose him to the justice system.

We have never seen a happy Steve talk in the media, he’s always been grieving or been scared of losing Bucky again. When he retired, I think that was the first time we saw him happy because his entire demeanour was different.

I don’t think any of us noticed at the time, but in writing this post, I dug up all the old interviews and boy, he looks different.

He’s happy with Bucky, we know that from all the pictures of their… I guess dates? And them dancing, so publicly too, it really shows how far they’ve both come.

#i… #they’re a true inspiration and I love them both #stucky

 **cptsarge** reblogged stuckyisreal  
I never thought of that before!

Steve may have had something worse than grief. I can’t say for sure, but I am a qualified psychiatrist and… I did look at the old interviews as well and he shows signs of depression amongst other things.

He’s healthier now, he probably got help. But I think Steve tied his life too much to Bucky, that’s where his devotion and problems come from.

We know superheroes get mental health problems.

Jesus, makes me wonder how Bucky can go back into it like this. He may be Captain America now, but, jeez let him rest.

Let them both rest

#stucky #steve rogers #bucky barnes #i feel so sorry for them #but at least they’re dancing in public!

 **buckybarnesisbae** reblogged from starsintheskyraindown  
Your tags are on point bae!

#stucky#it’s real!#i cant believeeee#they are actually dancing in a few of them #but that last one#i… they look so in love and so lost at the same time #these two people#i feel so sorry for them #all the shipping aside #they have been through so much to get here#the great depression wwii being frozen/used as a weapon#steve waking up out of his time#steve breaking through bucky’s brainwashing of 70 years#steve trying to find bucky for two years#steve refusing to let bucky die to the law becoming a criminal in the process #steve and bucky running off together to god knows where while iron man comes back completely battered#(we all know what happened from the trial)#bucky recovering while steve still helped the world#the dusting and steve losing bucky again#everyone coming back only for a trial to happen the next year because bucky couldn’t run anymore and neither could steve #bucky going back in the fight because of thanos#steve retiring because of thanos#them coming back together despite it all right in this very moment.

\--

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Steve said.

Bucky grinned as the two entered a dance studio. Not as good as an old-fashioned dance hall, but it would do. “Like I said, I wanna teach you. I _always_ wanted to.”

Steve eyed him suspiciously. Maybe Bucky was getting too close to the truth. Maybe Steve had read Connie’s book and knew of Bucky’s past feelings… well, they weren’t so much in the past. Nevertheless, Steve smiled and said, “you should have, back then. At least I wouldn’t be clueless now.”

Bucky chuckled, thank god Steve wasn’t catching on. “In the next hour, you won’t be clueless anymore.”

While Bucky had already arranged and gotten a room to practice in, it was amazing how the staff was scrambling to help them out. As if they were to be treated like royalty. Bucky still wasn’t used to that sort of thing, and from Steve’s face, he wasn’t either.

Of course, it would work in their favour. They were hoping the staff members would take pictures, or maybe some lingering people in the dance studio would. The goal was to get noticed, to be seen. And maybe Bucky had his own goal, to restrain himself while dancing, to not get too carried away.

He hoped he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

A staff member stayed in the room with them, said she was a teacher or whatever. Bucky just wanted to teach Steve the basics, not for them to be perfect. He plugged his phone into the speaker he’d brought with him and got his playlist on. Full of ‘30s classics. Music Bucky _had_ danced to, the kind of stuff he and Steve had listened to on the wireless. Everything from their time, it all mattered.

Once ‘In The Mood’ started playing, Bucky strode up to Steve and held out his hand.

Steve glanced away, sighing quietly. He looked back to Bucky with such a powerful gaze, placing his hand in Bucky’s. “Teach me how to dance, Buck.”

Bucky beamed, more so than he’d expected to. But this was Steve and _dancing_. He’d hated the idea ever since he couldn’t get a dance back in the ‘30s. But Bucky was gonna show him the magic of it. How it feels right to glide across the floor, to be in time to the music. To enjoy yourself and let go, sink into the warming sense of the beat.

If he was honest with himself, Bucky would have liked to have been a ballroom dancer. Perhaps he still could. He loved it, it was a passion of his he’d tried to hide. What with him being a boxer back then, with him being a ‘manly man’. Certain people in his life thought that dancing was only for dates, not a career. Now… things could be different, if he wanted.

It had been a long time.

Bucky guided Steve’s other hand to his shoulder and settled his own hand on Steve’s back. Already, all thoughts of dance were slipping from Bucky’s mind. Just holding Steve this way made him think how romantic this all was. The music they were listening to was the pop music of their day, the music you’d pick someone up to, to dance the whole night through with. Except, this kind of dance required actual knowledge.

“Okay, do you know anything about rhythm?”

Steve crinkled his brow. “Probably not.”

“We’re just gonna bounce to the music first off.” Bucky grinned more so as a worried expression painted itself on Steve’s face. “Then I’ll teach you some steps.”

“Why don’t you do that first, with me, to show him?” the teacher in the corner of the room asked. Bucky had already forgotten she was there. And he had a feeling she was only saying that to get a dance with Bucky. If that was the case, she was the perfect person to be in the room with them. They were almost guaranteed that this would end up on the internet.

“No. I’ve got it handled,” he replied, adding a little bitterness to his voice.

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Bucky relaxed back into the position he’d set them into. “Just… sway.”

Just ‘swaying’ was more difficult than Bucky could have predicted. After many a minute of stifling laughs (so he didn’t put Steve off), he finally managed to get bouncing to the music. His best friend was a disaster when it came to dancing, totally hopeless. But Bucky was gonna change that, he really was.

And, as a plus, he knew his plan was working when he saw the teacher take a picture of them. Not that she’d noticed that Bucky knew what she was doing.

Bucky stepped away from Steve. “Time to learn some steps!” He clapped his hands together, Steve only furrowed his brow. This… was gonna be a long pretend date.

Bucky pushed his foot backwards into the floor. “That’s a rock step, which will be followed by a triple step.” He moved his foot back forwards and had a rhythm to his triple step, pushing one foot to the floor, then the other, followed by the first again.

It wasn’t complicated but it was quite fast. Bucky could only hope Steve’s super soldier brain would take all this in.

“These steps are important because they’re your starting point to the whole dance, and the building block to anything more extreme.”

“I remember you being fast paced on the dance floor, kicking your feet out sometimes.”

Bucky beamed, he’d always known Steve had watched him dance. “Well, I had to know what I was doing to keep my façade up.”

Steve chuckled. “Liar, you _love_ dancing. As long as you could dance, you didn’t care who it was with.”

Bucky considered that for a moment and realised, Steve wasn’t entirely wrong. “True. But it paid to know what I was doing for the ladies.”

“Should I try?”

“Please.”

Not only did Steve manage to actually do the rock step and triple step right, he did it in time to music. Maybe his super soldier brain was helping him along, or maybe it was from all his years watching on, but Bucky had a feeling Steve _would_ get this.

“So, we’re gonna do those steps together, okay?” Steve nodded and Bucky walked up to him, getting them back into position. “Because I lead, it’ll be my left foot going back, and your right foot. Got it?”

“Got it.”

And he did have it, so Bucky introduced direction to their steps, having them sweep around the studio. Steve’s timing improved with each set of steps and his triple step became less clumsy as he stopped looking at his feet so much. Bucky was proud, really. He was getting Steve ‘I can’t dance’ Rogers to _finally_ get a handle on the best kind of dance _ever_ known, in Bucky’s opinion.

Modern dance did not square up to the Lindy Hop.

Before he knew it, Bucky was transferring Steve into open position flawlessly. They came back together like they hated being parted and continued with the basic steps. Bucky knew the urge to do more extreme steps was creeping up on him, but he was having such a good time. Really, he didn’t mind how basic the dance was. With Steve, it was perfect.

Bucky’s playlist skipped onto a song he didn’t even know was in there. ‘Cheek To Cheek’. As joyful as it sounded, the lyrics resonated with Bucky. Because… well… dancing with Steve may as well have been heaven for him. He couldn’t help it if he slowed down a bit and swayed more than before. Steve gave him a soft smile, and he _melted_.

“I missed you,” Bucky whispered.

“Missed you too.”

“I promise to stay in contact more. We’ll do something every week, I won’t disappear for three months again.”

Steve stopped his movements and wrapped his arm fully around Bucky, pulling him close. Bucky ended up resting his forehead on his shoulder, and Steve cradled him, still somewhat in time to the music. Funny how much he’d gotten used to rhythm in the last hour.

“You don’t have to promise anything, Buck,” Steve whispered into his hair.

“I do, Stevie. I needed a break, but I should have been here, with you.” Bucky turned his head, leaning fully against Steve. “I keep leaving you…”

“Seems like a hard habit of yours to break.” He laughed, but there was a sadness in Steve’s voice.

Bucky stepped back, looking straight into Steve’s eyes. “I promise.”

“Okay…”

He really wanted to kiss him. To finally cross that line he’d set himself, but his mind kept him back. His heart would have run away with the notion, but he couldn’t risk losing Steve. Not when he’d just promised to be there more. He didn’t want his best friend running off on him now, which seemed selfish considering that’s what Bucky did three months ago.

But he was in the right head space now. Maybe it was because he’d danced. Who knew?

“Ahem,” the teacher in the corner uttered. The two turned to her. “It seems I’m not needed here. Nonetheless, your time is up.”

Bucky glanced to clock in the room. “Oh… Didn’t notice time going that quick.”

Steve grinned. “Time flies when you’re flying round a room.”

“It’s more like spinning but whatever, Rogers.” Bucky rolled his eyes to add emphasis, then stepped away from Steve to go grab his speaker and phone.

“He’s not as good as me, of course,” the teacher said as she approached Bucky. “You should dance with me sometime.”

Bucky gave a weak smile. “I think he did just fine. And… I’d rather not dance with you, thank you very much.” He shoved the speaker into his bag and walked up to Steve with a grin on his face. “Fancy a bite to eat?”

“Are you kidding?” Steve glared, as if it were obvious. He was teasing, judging from his smirk. Always with the dramatics. “After all that dancing, I’m gonna need more than a bite.”

Bucky chuckled. “I was thinking that Indian we always mean to go to.”

“Let’s go.”

\--

 **BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed · Jan 8  
Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are couple goals!  
Here’s 25 pictures of dancing heaven!

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 8  
@stucky_stuck  
Can you believe that any of this is real?

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 8  
@stuckyisreal  
Considering your handle, yes!  
@sargeofthegays I haven’t seen you mention anything yet

 **We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 8  
@stucky_stuck  
I’ve been at work, just got home!  
I actually cannot believe we were right. I know it’s not right to ship real  
people but this was different! They deserve more than the media, though.  
And what happened with Owens. :(

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 8  
To all stucky fans! I can confirm that when Steve and Bucky came home,  
they were all tuckered out from their dancing! (And according to Bucky, Steve  
is a little less useless now, but you didn’t hear that from me)  
Fanfic away!!!!!!!!!!! 🙌🙌🙌

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 8  
Did Tony just refer to the facility as Steve and Bucky’s home???  
Ooh, their relationship is clearly established. Perhaps Steve only stays in his  
apartment when Bucky is away? Interesting…

 **We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 8  
@stucky_stuck  
He also insinuated that Bucky was teaching Steve to dance.  
It’s gonna be fun seeing people’s take on that. Steve Rogers still cannot  
dance! Brilliant! 😂

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 8  
I can’t believe Tony is endorsing fanfic. This can only mean he’s gonna tease  
Steve and Bucky with it. Oh nooo. Quick! Hide it all!

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 8  
@stuckyisreal  
Nuuu, I don’t wanna hide it 😭  
Let Tony find it all! Caution to the wind!!

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 8  
@stuckyisreal @cptsarge @sargeofthegays  
Let it be known that I love all of you. Dunno what I do without you all ❤❤

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 8  
@stucky_stuck  
Even fandoms with real life people bring us all together! Let *that* be  
known!!

\--

“I want to dance with you again,” Steve said, his voice quiet.

The two of them were waiting in a room backstage. Glenn was going to call Bucky on at any moment, and he certainly didn’t feel ready. So Steve saying something so significant at a time like this, really didn’t help his nerves.

“Yeah?” he replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. This felt delicate.

“I loved dancing, and you still need to teach me.”

Bucky laughed. “You’ve got a lot to learn, Stevie. A _lot_.”

Steve looked at him with steely eyes. “I can’t wait.”

A crew member stepped into the room, signalling that it was time. Bucky blew out a breath while Steve smiled at him.

“You’ll be fine,” he said.

Bucky side-eyed him. There were so many things that could go wrong. Namely, everyone seeing through him and Steve. Except, the two were no spring chickens when it came to lying. And the internet had already taken their previous bait. Yeah… The real part Bucky was nervous about was the questions about his life. The stuff that was real.

“Sure. Because this was the best way to do this.”

“We can back out.”

“No… I want to tell my side of the story with the whole Connie thing. People are speculating too much, saying because I’m bi I was taking advantage.” He sighed, looking down. “It’s fine.”

Steve gave him a soft smile. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” And then Bucky was being taken to the stage. He breathed, in and out.

He could do this. He actually could. Nothing would go wrong, for the most part, it was all true. Only thing that was a lie was him and Steve being in a relationship. They’d had different experiences in the past, both ended up being lonely ones. Today would reveal a lot, he was sure.

“Without further ado, Bucky Barnes everybody!”

Bucky walked onto the stage, waving at the audience before taking a seat on the couch opposite the Glenn. The clapping slowly died off, but Bucky kept his winning smile on. This wasn’t so bad, so far. The presenter, Glenn Pravat, was someone who had studied queer history at university. Bucky suspected that was the reason Pepper had chosen this show.

“Welcome to the show, thank you for coming.” Glenn smiled.

“Ah, well it’s good to be here.”

“You’ve been in space recently, haven’t you?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to get away to help others in the galaxy.” He smiled. “Thor and the Guardians make good tour guides.”

“I bet they do.” Glenn sat back in her chair. The show seemed very lax, with comfy chairs and a calm audience. It almost made Bucky scared for the questions. “What was it like, to come back to all that’s happened?”

“It was jarring. Spiderman dragged me to one side after I got back and broke the news. He took me to the team, and they helped me deal with it.”

“The team? As in, the Avengers?”

“Yeah… They weren’t particularly happy. Tony called in every PR person he knows.”

Glenn grimaced. “I couldn’t imagine.” She paused for a second. “Were you out to the Avengers?”

Bucky shook his head, sighing. “Spiderman knew, the others didn’t. I worried what their reactions would be, even though I knew I had nothing to fear… I’m still in the mindset that I have to keep it a secret.”

“Spiderman has been seen at Pride parades, is that why you told him?”

“Kinda, yeah. He understood why I was staying in the closet and never told anyone.”

“Being outed has really affected you, hasn’t it?”

Bucky just nodded. He still felt hollow about it all. His choice had been taken away, he didn’t get a chance to tell his friends. He was outed to the world… The one thing he did get a choice in was telling Steve himself. He was glad for that.

Glenn tilted her head to the side. “Is everything that Connie mentions about you in the book true?”

Bucky closed his eyes, time to be completely honest. “Yes. Every single thing. She wrote it all accurately and didn’t miss a detail.”

“How do you think Connie would react to all this?”

“She’d hate it.” Bucky smiled, slowly. “One thing I knew about Connie, if you told her a secret, she’d keep it till the day she died.” He shrugged. “Guess when she wrote it I was dead, so, I can’t blame her. I suppose I don’t blame Jamie either.”

“She outed you, though.”

“I know, but there’s so _much_ history in there that doesn’t get taught to the younger generation. It’s important, I only wish she’d asked my permission.”

Glenn nodded. “I think we can all understand that. When did you first realise you were bi?”

“Back in ’33 I took this girl out called Mary Redpath. She had an older brother called Michael. He was tall and good looking, and I couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to take him out.” Bucky shrugged and smiled. “It took me a while to realise that I liked both men and women. Took me even longer to stop feeling ashamed.”

“You felt ashamed?”

“Few didn’t, back then.” He rubbed his palms together. “Everyone told you it was unholy, they’d whisper about deviants, hatred was everywhere. People didn’t understand, some still don’t. All that made any young person coming to terms with it scared. Made me feel wrong. Till I got over that.”

“How did you manage, to get over that?” Glenn looked to be overly disgusted that this was ever a thing. But she already knew, from learning history. This was something she’d studied.

“I accepted hiding wasn’t going to change anything.”

Glenn turned to the big screen beside them, it showed a paragraph from the book. “Connie explains in the book that you were already familiar with queer bars by 1938 but doesn’t delve further into your past. How did all that begin?”

“I used to look a little dopey eyed at people in class. I didn’t _mean_ to but one day this gal called Ruth Bradford came up to me. She leant close to my ear,” Bucky leant forward, as if to mime it, “and whispered ‘I know you’re queer, I’m queer too’. All my resolve went out the window.”

“What happened?” Glenn appeared to be excited, smiling slightly.

“We went out to the schoolyard and she asked if we could pretend to date.” He twisted his mouth. “I had no problem with that. She needed help, her family were suspicious.”

“And how did it transpire to you to continue this tradition?”

“I thought if Ruth needed help, other queer girls would too. Once I scoped out some bars I just… set myself up as a safe bet. People did it more often than you’d think, it was survival. But it was also hard, if you were someone’s beard long enough, people expected marriage. Many got married, always trapped in a lie.” Bucky cleared his throat. God, he was getting emotional. “I couldn’t do that. It helped to be seen as a flirt, just a guy who’d take you out a few times and leave. It lasted longer, occasionally.”

“Connie mentioned that you took out couples too, bringing Steve along.”

“Yeah. The lesbians, bi girls, they needed to keep a cover, but those pretend dates acted as real ones for them.” Bucky fiddled with his hands. “Steve didn’t know at the time. He thought the dates were real. Couldn’t tell him the truth out of fear.”

“Did you ever wish the dates were real? Were any of your dates real?”

“No. I have a preference for men. I used to wish I could be like the girls, actually have a relationship. But I couldn’t get much further than one-night stands.” He sighed. “I’m not ashamed of that, not anymore. But everything had to feel real, from flirting to acting like I was interested, otherwise the cover never would have worked. If I had been with a guy then, I don’t think I could have paid any attention to the girls.”

Glenn stroked her chin. “Connie shows confusion in her book over you and Steve and your relationship. Are you saying you weren’t together in the ‘30s?”

“Yeah, we weren’t. It wasn’t till ’44 when things changed.” Bucky smiled, he couldn’t help himself. It was a huge gleaming thing. “I think I always had a thing for him, you know? Unlike with other guys, I’d always wanted a relationship with Steve.”

“Before we continue further, I’d like to welcome Steve Rogers!”

Steve stepped onto the stage and Bucky beamed. He was more than glad he was there to support him. As he took a seat next to Bucky, the audience quietened down, and Steve grinned, looking to Bucky with gleaming eyes. Glenn smiled, appearing to be enthralled in watching the two. To keep up the façade, Bucky took Steve’s hand, giving it a squeeze before releasing it.

“Good to have you here, Steve.”

Steve gave a nod. “Good to be here.”

“Now, we were _just_ beginning to talk about you and Bucky, and your relationship. But before we get onto that, can you settle the debate over your sexuality?”

“I’m bi.”

Glenn grinned. “Can you tell us a bit about when you realised?”

“Well, you all know Bucky used to drag me out on dates.” Steve huffed amusingly. “Got a little bored with people ignoring me, just started realising men more in the dance halls. And when sketching I often accidentally started drawing male features in more… sexual situations.”

Bucky glanced at him, he knew his expression was one of pure shock, but he recovered quickly enough for Glenn not to notice it. He’d never known… He knew Steve had private sketchbooks but… Well, that was taking it to an extreme.

“Did you ever suspect the dates weren’t real?”

“Never. Bucky has always been great at sneaking around and keeping secrets.” Steve smiled, lightly. “Although, when I did find out the dates were fake, I felt years worth of jealousy melt away.”

Bucky wished that was the truth. Wished he could take Steve out on real dates, kiss him, cuddle with him. Do everything he’d ever thought of… But it just wasn’t meant to be.

Glenn seemed amused about that. “Now, Bucky, you mentioned 1944 as the year things changed. Care to go into detail?”

Bucky grinned. “It was March and we’d been in London for a week going over plans.” He looked to Steve. “You hated London.”

“Yeah… I did. Always felt that was where HYDRA was gonna get us, you never really knew.” Steve rubbed his neck. “So I snuck into Bucky’s room one night.”

“We shared a bed. I was having trouble sleeping anyway, because of my time as a POW.”

“Everything shifted… I told Bucky I loved him, it was just a whisper. I didn’t really mean for him to hear it.”

Bucky smiled, begging the universe for it to be true. “But I did. From then on we slept closer together out in the field and exchanged small kisses before missions…” He frowned. “We never got to have our kiss before the train.”

Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulder. It wasn’t true, at all, but the way Steve was looking at him… His eyes were welling with tears. He was good at acting… “We were in too much of a hurry… Not having that kiss was the final blow after what happened.”

Glenn was frowning, the audience were so silent you could hear a pin drop. “Steve… if it’s okay, can you tell us what it was like to wake up in 2011, thinking Bucky was dead?”

Steve withdrew his hand and huffed, his eyes set on the floor. “When I realised all that had changed… I went to the boxing ring Bucky used to train at. I was surprised it still existed but… it was the closest thing I had to a reminder of him then. I sat and raised a glass of whiskey to the sky and I whispered, ‘look at the world, Buck, everything’s different’. I was grieving heavily for the first few months. When I woke up, it had only been a two weeks since I thought he died. I was still grieving when 2014 came around.”

“Steve…” Bucky said, placing a hand at his back. His words were so sincere… And he couldn’t tell if it was true. He _never_ talked about 2011, 12 or 13. Those, from what Bucky knew, were Steve’s darkest years.

“You didn’t know about that, Bucky?” Glenn said, teary-eyed.

“No… He doesn’t like to talk about the years I wasn’t there.”

“So… uh, how did you both get back to the point of a relationship?” Glenn paused, furrowing her brow. “ _Are_ you together?”

Bucky nodded, not taking his eyes off Steve. “We’re in a relationship.”

Steve raised his head, regaining composure, it appeared. Bucky had a feeling that story was true, from how much it affected him. “Took us a long while to get back to that though.”

“Summer 2019,” Bucky said, a sad hint to his voice. “So much had happened in the years before.”

“We weren’t ready to pick up from where we left off.”

Glenn smiled, sadly. “But here you are, despite all you’ve faced, together.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, yeah we made it in the end.”

Steve swallowed thickly, he was very clearly upset. “If this past year has taught us anything, it’s that we still need time to grow and being apart isn’t always a bad thing, even if it hurts.”

“You get to relax, I get to be a science geek.” Bucky smiled. Though that last bit Steve tacked on, he hit the nail on the head. It hurt to be apart.

Glenn turned to the audience. “Well! I think these two deserve a round of applause!” The audience began clapping and cheering. “Before we head to a break, let’s have a look at some old video of these two beloved superheroes.”

\--

 **stuckindastucky**  
Welp, here goes the live blogging….

Interesting that Spiderman knew! It’s nice that Bucky could confide in him. I’d imagine Bucky would have wanted to avoid homophobia as much as possible :(

I kinda love that Bucky doesn’t blame Jamie? And that he knows Connie would hate all this, suggesting he knew more of how she’d react than her own daughter did :/ But! Then again, seems like Bucky finds the book important, despite it outing him. Interesting that it didn’t miss a detail… Hmmm….

Bucky’s a strong person. He felt ashamed but got past it by not hiding. Must have been part of the reason he went to gay bars. To get used to it all, maybe? I admire him more than I already did.

So Bucky sees the fake dating as survival, and knows a lot of people did it. But his statement about people getting married in the lie… That really hit him, his voice is so emotional. How many of his friends got married and survived but didn’t _live_?  
Not to mention Bucky setting up his reputation as a flirt. He really thought the whole thing through.

It’s kinda sad the way Bucky talks about the one-night stands. Like a part of him is still ashamed, even if he says he doesn’t feel it anymore. But it’s nice that he cared more about the girls than his own needs. Poor guy

Bucky’s smile when Steve comes on stage!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH Bucky held his hand!!! Why are they so cute??? They are so together, they are, they are, they are!!!!

STEVE’S BI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUCK ON THAT BIGOTS!!!!!!!!!!

I WANNA SEE THE SEXUAL SKETCHBOOK, LEAK THE BOOK STEVE. LEAK IT

Whoa… Steve had no idea at the time. Bucky must have been really good! And he was jealous! Poor Steve :o

Jeez, their whole thing was born out of fear :( And kisses before missions!  
Jesus, the train really affects them still. You can see that sadness in their eyes, especially with not getting a chance to say goodbye. 70 years apart… And still, they are here, beside each other.

Steve’s grief! Oh my god!! Jesus… And Bucky didn’t know. @cptsarge I think you may have been right about the depression.

**THEY ARE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

They need space but it hurts them to be apart :(!

Well… that was a rollercoaster. But we know a lot now!!

#stucky #welp it be real guys #i cant believe it really #they look so in tune and in love with each other

 **cptsarge  
**Wellll here we go!

Aww, spiderman knew, that’s nice

Wow, I could not forgive Jamie like that. Bucky is so strong

Aw no, Bucky felt ashamed… I can relate all too well. Shows how little some things have changed. Bucky’s is all too right about people still not understanding. :(

That GRIN! Bucky is so happy Steve is here with him. Awww. AWWW Bucky squeezed his hand!!

Not even shocked that Steve’s bi tbh.

STEVE WAS JEALOUS, OH MY GOD

The way they talk about London :( The past still haunts both of them, you can see it. They probably won’t ever get over it, no matter how much therapy they get. And I’m saying that, as a therapist.

I don’t wanna say I was right, but Steve talking about his grief looks like it still eats away at him. He was most likely depressed and I don’t like that.

Bucky didn’t know because Steve doesn’t talk about it……….. This just keeps getting worse for them…

Thank god they’re together! I don’t feel delusional anymore!

It hurts them to be apart ….. that hurts.

Awww it’s over already??????

I feel so sad now, instead of happy…

#stucky #the whole thing was depressing #but at least both Bucky and Steve got their say

 **stuckyisreal**  
I feel like screaming guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

STUCKY IS REAL! IT’S OFFICIAL

NO MORE LOOKING INTO THEIR LIVES WONDERING HOW THE FUCK THEY AREN’T TOGETHER, BECAUSE THEY ARE. AND THEY ARE SO IN LOVE!

I am so happy!!!!!!!

#stucky #you could make a religion out of this #idk why I just got a flashback to history of the entire world but I did #not that we should make a religion out of this #it’s a joke

 **buckybarnesisbae  
**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I feel like celebrating. Becauseeeeeeeeeeeeee these two deserve so much and they might be still sad about shit that happened but they’re together and so in love. The looks they gave each other!!! They know how to support each other, it’s so nice to see ^.^

 **starsintheskyraindown  
**The people who look into the world instead of taking everything at face value are the people who are right.

And boy, were we right.

Stucky is real guys

#stucky #can’t wait to see what everyone thinks

**.**

**Man with no plan** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 9  
Now… Why did Tony Stark make me one of these things in 2012?

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
@Steve_Rogers  
Why are you just finding this out now?

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@Steve_Rogers  
All Avengers get one!

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
Like @RealBuckarooBarnyo said, every Avenger gets one  
Did Happy tell you about it? Did Spiderman?  
How did today go anyway?

 **Man with no plan** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
Come into the common room and we’ll tell you

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
@Steve_Rogers  
No, I like talking here :)

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
you’re the worst. I’ll drag you here

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
I notice you’re in the gardens

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
How…?

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
I’m coming to get you :) 🔪

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Jesus! I’m coming in now. Calm your tits, Barnes

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
They are calm. But thank you for listening to me

 **Man with no plan** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
Looks like you shouldn’t mess with my boyfriend, pal

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Consider your matching transformer box destroyed

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
😢 you wouldn’t do that to an old man… would you?

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 9  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
I hate you

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@TonyStark  
That’s so 2016, Stark

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 9  
Wtf just happened…

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 9  
@stucky_stuck  
Well… Steve has twitter???  
And Tony didn’t watch the show?

 **We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 9  
@stuckyisreal  
Weird to see… Steve’s had his for so long!  
Why did Tony not tell him lol

 **Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 9  
Turning my twitter into a daily stucky  
I am happy to report they have agreed to another dance lesson  
Bucky says he’s gonna lift Steve. I will follow them there and take pictures!

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 9  
Okay! Sam is now a stucky twitter…… I don’t have the words for this

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 9  
@stucky_stuck  
I do!!  
Clearly, the Avengers are messing with Steve and Bucky now that they’re  
both out. Which is good for us, we get insider knowledge!!

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 9  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I have a knife, Sam. 🔪 I am not afraid to use it!

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 9  
Im dying guys, idk wtf is happening anymore

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 9  
We gotta help @stucky_stuck :O

\--

“So… you’re bi?” Tony said, lying across the couch opposite Bucky and Steve

Steve nodded. “Why didn’t you watch the show?”

“Thought I’d rather know what you’re being honest about.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “The only lie was the relationship part.”

Tony stared at them. “Yeah, sure. Peter said you seemed very sincere about it all.” He swung his legs off the couch and stood. “I’d imagine you have things to talk about.”

Then he sauntered out of there like it was no big deal. They glanced at each other, and Bucky could see the confusion written on Steve’s face. He supposed he did want to mention a few things…

“You _were_ convincing,” Bucky said. He didn’t know if he should congratulate Steve or make him spill the beans on what was true.

“So were you.”

Bucky lay his head back. “What you said about your grief, was that true?”

“Yeah. I did go to the boxing ring, I did have a glass of whiskey, I did look up at the sky and talk to you.” Steve closed his eyes, sighing. Okay… So that story _really_ affected him.

To lighten up the mood, Bucky nudged Steve. “Where’s your forbidden sexually natured sketchbook?”

“I don’t know.” He half-heartedly shrugged. “Guess it wasn’t found, otherwise my history would be a lot different.”

Bucky sighed and stayed quiet.

“You sounded really sad about not getting a kiss,” Steve said not long after.

“You know that day still hurts both of us, wasn’t hard to push that sadness onto a lie.”

Steve glanced down to his hands. “That day will forever haunt me.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bucky paused, thinning his lips. Wondering if he should ask what was on his mind. “Steve… have you read the book?”

“No. I didn’t want to betray your trust.” Steve pulled out his phone, turning it in his hand. “Haven’t even gone searching for info. I’ve been tempted, but if there’s something in there which you’re not telling me... I’m not gonna look if you don’t want me to.”

Bucky let out a long sigh. _Thank god_ , if Steve knew the truth, he wasn’t sure what he would do. “I’ll tell you everything, eventually. Just don’t look in the book.”

“I won’t.” Steve turned to him, a serious look in his eyes. “I promise.”

Bucky smiled and left it all at that. They said goodnight and made their way to their own rooms. Bucky decided to loop around and have a longer walk, merely to clear his head. No one had talked about when he and Steve would stop this fake relationship business. But Bucky was going to take advantage and keep suggesting dancing lessons. Not that Steve seemed opposed to the idea, by his comment earlier.

As he was heading back to his room, he tweaked onto a slight noise behind him. Which could only be one person. With a smile, he turned around and folded his arms.

“Whatcha doing, Natasha?”

Natasha leant on the wall, mirroring Bucky’s folded arms. “Thought I’d come to talk.”

“You need five knives for talking nowadays?”

She opened her mouth, surely a sarcastic reply in tow. But instead of saying something, she sighed. “You know how it is. You can never trust technology to keep you secure.”

Bucky barked a laugh. “Sometimes this place feels secure, other times it’s like a prison.”

“Is that why you carry that pen?”

The pen Natasha was referring to wasn’t a pen at all. It looked like one. But it was really a spike, not a pen. Could be lethal, if you wanted it to be.

“I don’t carry that pen anymore.” Bucky pulled a pen out of his pocket and pulled the cap off. It was merely a ball point pen. He kept it around in case anyone ever needed one. But mostly, he kept it on him to deter Natasha. She clearly hadn’t noticed the difference.

“Wow… You’ve changed.”

“I’m not an assassin anymore. No one is hunting me down. I’ve recovered…” He shrugged, leaning on the wall, next to Natasha. “Besides, I’ve got a vibranium arm. That’s enough of a weapon as it is.”

“I thought it wasn’t.”

“It’s not. But when you’re a super soldier, your entire body is a weapon. That’s what Steve was.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “I never… thought of it like that.”

“He was never called that, not even in the war. But it was implied. And the whole team knew it.” Bucky scuffed his shoe against the floor. “I don’t think Steve ever saw it that way. Not until SHIELD.”

“I came to lecture you. Now I feel depressed.”

“Why’re you lecturing me this time? I haven’t done anything.”

“That’s exactly why I’m lecturing you.”

Bucky furrowed his brow, before it hit him. “You’ve read the book.”

“I was curious.”

“I asked everyone not to.”

“I’m sorry but… You have to tell Steve.” Natasha tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Come on, Bucky. You still love him. And he… might love you back. No one is that dedicated to someone for no reason.”

“We’re family…” He knew the reasoning was weak. He’d thought before that Steve had feelings for him, but he didn’t want to risk it. Steve was all he had from a time that was hardly living memory anymore. And he was well known to lock himself away for weeks on end. He could avoid Bucky for the next three years if he wanted to.

“I’m not saying rush it. But this is you and Steve. You’re inseparable. You can’t have one fully functioning without the other.”

Bucky smiled a small bit. That last bit was true, and also perhaps a little unhealthy for the both of them. “I’ll tell him when I’m good and ready.”

Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good. Because you should, at some point. _Please_. You look miserable sometimes.”

“Well… What is it…? Eighteen years of longing? It’s bound to do something to me.”

“Why can’t you move on?”

“Because I don’t want to. I’m not interested in moving on.”

“Okay… You’re going dancing with him tomorrow, right?”

“Right.”

Natasha smiled. “Good luck.”

Bucky grinned. “With his skills, I’m gonna need it. I’m not gonna take it easy on him.”


	3. The Poll

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
Good morning everybody! We’re gonna start off this day with a picture!

 

[Steve and Bucky are talking by window. There is a stream of sunlight covering both of them. Steve is laughing while Bucky stares at him]

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Skilful picture! Please, sir, can we have some more?

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@stuckyisreal  
Sure! They’ve just started dancing but I’m bored and will be here all day!  
Plenty of pictures will ensue. For now, have this one:

 

[Bucky facing Steve, both hands joined. They’re in Two-Hand Hold position. Bucky is grinning while Steve is looking at his shoes]

 

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Well…. Don’t those pictures look swell!!

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
I’d say save me, but I did this to myself

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I’m so sorry. Are they lovey dovey?

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
Oh man, you have no idea

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
Wait, here’s another picture to prove it

 

[Bucky is lying on Steve’s chest. They are both on the floor and appear to be laughing. Steve has his arms stretched above his head, while Bucky is clutching his stomach]

  
**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
What happened??

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
Bucky tried to do The Fly jump or whatever. But he messed up the  
balance for Steve’s weight and they tumbled to the ground. Which was  
great for me! I laughed so hard!!

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Big oof, poor guys. Maybe they shouldn’t jump when Steve can barely  
dance?

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
No, no, nooo, you’ve got it wrong, Spidey!  
Steve can dance now. It’s a transformation for sure but he soaks up the  
moves with that brain of his. They’re both kinda learning aerials though

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Oh! Well, I can’t wait to see this. We’ve gotta make  
them put on a show!

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
They are not ready yet. Steve doesn’t quite have the speed.  
But they are getting there. Steve is loving it, Bucky is happy as Larry.  
Honestly, I’ve never seen them look so in love before

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Dance brings out love in people  
Being close…  
Learning together…  
Laughing when you mess up…  
Magical

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
You dance?

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I *have* danced. My boyfriend loves slow dancing

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
That’s cute, man

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
It’s been an hour and I don’t know if I should cry or laugh.  
Here’s another picture for the stucky fans:

 

[Steve is mid-air doing some kind of flip, as a result of following through in a lift/aerial. Bucky is looking at him, his eyes calculating]

 

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 10  
What a nice picture! @Falcon_SamWilson you’re good at this!  
I love how Bucky looks concerned but is also checking if Steve’s doing it right.  
Is Steve doing it right @sargeofthegays ??

**We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 10  
@stucky_stuck  
From what I can tell, yes? I teach Lindy Hop classes, so I’d hope I know XD  
It’s hard to tell. But Steve’s got the technique right.  
I kind love that Bucky is the one leading and throwing Steve about……

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 10  
@sargeofthegays  
You suggesting that Bucky tops? 🤔

**We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 10  
@stucky_stuck  
Perhaps……

**Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 10  
@sargeofthegays  
I could set up a poll for you?  
Let’s find out the what the public thinks!

**We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 10  
Oh…. My god. Tony @’d me!!!!!  
@TonyStark A poll would be awesome!!

**Pepper** @PepperPotts_  
@TonyStark  
Tony, no. Don’t you dare.

**Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 10  
Sorry @sargeofthegays Apparently creating a poll about which of your  
friend’s tops the other is not polite 😞  
@PepperPotts_ The people want to know!

**Pepper** @PepperPotts_  
@TonyStark  
Don’t make me come over there.

**Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 10  
@PepperPotts_  
Okay. I won’t do it

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
Poll time!!! Who tops??? I am a stucky twitter after all, I must serve the  
people if Tony can’t :D

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Yay, a poll!!!!!

**We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 10  
Good to know Sam Wilson has our backs!!

**Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Awesome!

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
@TonyStark  
Just serving the people 😉

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 10  
To celebrate a poll, I will share another pic!

 

[Bucky is beaming at Steve; his leg is kicked out to the side. While Steve is smiling bright, his feet are at angles, clearly mid-step. Waiting for Bucky to lead on]

 

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Wow, they are in love…

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
You seem shocked

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@stuckyisreal  
Not shocked. It keeps hitting me how romantic dancing is  
And we Avengers don’t get to see them as lovey dovey as this

**CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 10  
@Spider_man  
So they hide it from you all???

**Big mood big oof** @Spider_man · Jan 10  
@cptsarge  
They weren’t out to the team, so they’re used to being secretive.  
I’ve seen more of their love in these pictures than in the last few days. (And  
while they were out to me, they didn’t do anything in front of me, this is the  
first I’ve seen).

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 10  
Spiderman is really spilling the beans!!!

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 10  
@stucky_stuck  
He shares the secret knowledge so we don’t have to wait for it!

\--

“Pepper and the PR team might actually kill me,” Sam said, staring at his phone.

“This is part of the plan,” Bucky replied, swinging Steve out and pulling him back in, letting them dance a little across the floor.

“Yeah. But the poll and my tweets to Peter aren’t.”

“Relax, Sam. It’s nothing to worry about. As long as the fans are fine,” Steve said as Bucky lifted him into a pop jump.

“How are you two even talking?” Sam shook his head. “Goddamn super soldiers and their ability to dance super fast _and_ talk.”

“How are the fans?” Bucky asked.

Sam glanced up from his phone, before glancing back down. “They’re eating it up as if it were true. The news outlets are… Well, Buzzfeed is having a clickbait field day. Fox news says it’s ruining dance, since a man cannot _possibly_ lead another man. The Bugle is fully behind you, wondering when you will be joining dance competitions. And BBC news has posted an article talking about the history of Lindy Hop, and how you two may be the last people from that era able to still dance it.”

“Nice,” Steve said, kicking his leg out, matching Bucky perfectly. “Fox news is irrelevant, and I did not expect BBC news to get involved with this.”

Bucky let out a raspy laugh. “We’re historical, the BBC loves historical shit.”

Sam chuckled. “You two aren’t bothered, are you? I mean, the whole world thinks you’re together. Hell, doing this twitter is making me think you’re together.”

“We’re not,” Steve replied quickly, his voice sounded regretful. Bucky would have done a double take if he hadn’t been letting Steve roll across his back. “Besides, it’s not hurting anybody.”

“It will, when you eventually have a fake breakup to move onto other people! Your fans will be crushed!”

Bucky and Steve broke apart, needing a well-earned break. Even with their super soldier stamina, they could only go for so long before they started sweating and needed a drink. Bucky’s muscles only hurt a little. He still had plenty of energy within him.

“That might not happen for a while,” Bucky said with a shrug. “It’ll be fine. Relationships… end.”

Sam tutted. “How long before you really fall in love?”

Bucky looked to Sam, scowling. “Sam.”

“Well, you are in romcom mode, according to Peter.”

Steve let out a sigh, folding his arms. “This ain’t a romcom. The backstory is too sad.”

Sam huffed. “I’ve watched sad backstory romcoms. Just… look at you. You’re dancing like you’re the only people in the room.” He stood, stretching his legs. “I give you a week. Maybe less.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “And you call us dramatic.”

“You _are_ dramatic.” Sam walked up to them, showing them his phone. A long thread of replies to one of the photos Sam had posted. “You’ve got the fans we clocked onto at the start, but now there are so many more. My follower count went up by a hundred thousand only two hours after declaring myself to be the source of stucky shit.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Steve said.

“Let’s not say anything.” Bucky held his hand out to Steve. “I think we were beginning to get somewhere with our aerials, don’t you?”

“I give up,” Sam grumbled, heading back to his seat.

Bucky knew their aerials weren’t perfect. They were something he hadn’t really tried back in the day. With the girls he’d been out with for a few months, they’d done something akin to a pop jump but nothing more extreme than that. Just a simple jump. With Steve, he was going full out. Fulfilling every part of the dance he’d wanted to all those years ago.

Bucky swung Steve out and they re-joined for a little footwork, kicking their feet out and generally just spinning around. Energetic, fast and fun. They had smiles on that weren’t force at all. This emitted pure joy in Bucky. To dance to their music, fully getting lost in the rhythm, improvising at every turn. Pulling Steve along for whatever he was going to do next.

“Lindy flip,” he whispered, ready to try once again.

Steve moved forward, a hop to his step, while Bucky grasped his side, pulling him up. Steve went up over Bucky’s back, coming over his head, to land opposite him. They never let their joined hands go, and Steve solidly landed with precision. Bucky pulled him back to closed position.

They stared at each other for a second, and Bucky felt that overwhelming urge to kiss Steve again. He knew he shouldn’t have been thinking like that, not when he was dancing with his best friend. But if he let himself indulge and wish for his feelings to be reciprocated, who could blame him?

And the moment passed too quickly as Bucky swung Steve around again, and they were off once more. Their feet moving fast, their hips moving fluidly, the fast spin to their movements. They were certainly building up their speed. And it made Bucky feel _alive_. This was it for him, this was his one true passion. He knew it was growing within him. He loved it. Loved it even more because his dance partner was Steve. Everything was perfect.

“You don’t mind that I lead right?” Bucky asked, his voice low enough that Sam wouldn’t hear.

“Nope,” Steve replied, just before Bucky twirled him around for no particular reason. “Makes me feel more in control knowing I don’t call the shots.”

“Good.” Bucky grinned as he let go of Steve’s hand to do some solo moves for a second. If anything, he needed a little time away from being so close to Steve.

Steve beamed as Bucky gestured to him. He had truly learnt all the basics for the dance, and more. He was even able to do a little solo bit like Bucky did. They came back together flawlessly. It was like they were building up a routine, but they weren’t, yet. Maybe one day… Maybe… Most of the dance was letting go anyway, so a routine of a perfect chaos would make sense.

Bucky was proud at the point he’d gotten Steve to. Proud that they danced well together, that the chemistry was there. They even had the right strength for the lifts. Had the right everything. Perhaps super soldiers were meant to dance, not fight. Wasn’t that a nice thought?

“Don’t you guys need more to eat?” Sam called out. “I’m starving just watching you two!”

“We had a sandwich,” Bucky shouted back, too busy concentrating on some complex footwork to bother with Sam.

“Yeah, like two hours ago. How about we go get some really fast food?”

Bucky and Steve broke apart, needing a second to catch their breaths. All the dancing did take it out of them, and if Bucky had been paying more attention to his stomach, he’d have noticed it grumbling. He gave in, and so did Steve. They were off to some nice café before they really knew it. Bucky was riding on autopilot, more or less. He was kinda aware of their surroundings, but not completely.

Steve decided he was going to order when they got to the café, so Bucky and Sam grabbed a booth. Bucky rested his head on the table, letting out a cool breath. His skin was still running a little hot, but his breath was nice and cool. So was his metal arm. It tended to cool quicker than the rest of his body, which was always beneficial.

“Hey,” Sam said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Yes?”

“What is Steve to you…?”

Bucky crinkled his brow, raising his head. “Well, he’s my family. You know this, Sam.”

“Yeah, but–” Sam shook his head, glancing to his phone on the table. “The way you danced with him… Is there not more there? Because, I saw something between you both.”

Bucky wanted to say that was impossible. But dancing was so passionate, was such a romantic thing no matter what form it took. Though, it was unlikely that Steve saw it that way. He probably just wanted a chance to dance… Right? “I… don’t think there’s more.”

“I don’t know if I was tripping, but if I wasn’t… tell Steve how you feel.”

“Sam, come on.”

Sam sighed, looking defeated. “I want you and Steve to be happy. I’ve seen you when Steve locks himself away for a week. And I saw Steve while you were in space. Whatever dancing is doing for the both of you, it’s good. If you do have feelings, telling Steve _cannot_ hurt, trust me.”

Bucky stared at his metal arm, wiggling his fingers. “I think it could hurt a lot.”

“All I’m saying is, maybe you need to talk to your old buddy.”

Just as Bucky was about to reply to _that_ , Sam vaguely nodded behind him. He turned around, seeing Steve approach with their food and drinks. Guess that declared the conversation done. Which was good, because Bucky wasn’t sure how much longer he could have kept quiet for.

\--

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
And the poll states:  
Bucky tops.  
Thank you everyone for participating!!

**We be gay** @sargeofthegays · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Niceeee, I voted for the winning result! Of course Bucky tops. He was eye  
fucking Steve in that one pic

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Public opinion is different to reality. I wonder… 🤔

**Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
There’s no argument in the public’s eyes! 29% to 71%  
I believe in the poll!!

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I’ll have you know, I don’t top allll the time…

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
As your friend, I wanna say that’s too much info.  
As the number one informer on all things stucky, this intrigues me.

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I’m shocked that only 29% of people said I top :/  
What gives off the impression that I’m a bottom?????

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
It’s probably because of the dancing, darling

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
I could lead if I wanted to, but I dont wanna  
That doesn’t make me a bottom ☹

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
Doll, I hate to break this to you, but you are acting like a bottom right now

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Yeah? Well I sure wont be acting like a bottom later on

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo @Steve_Rogers  
I feel like Steve’s about to keysmash, confirming how much a bottom he is

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I coincide that I may appear to be a bottom, but I swear I’m only a  
bottom-passing vers

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
Sounds like you have internalised bottomphobia

**CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 11  
It’s official @Steve_Rogers has internalized bottomphobia!!!

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
Internalized bottomphobia is so rife in this community 😔  
I hope @Steve_Rogers can get passed it… 😟

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
I do NOT have internalized bottomphobia!  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo Tell them!

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
I’ve… been betrayed

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers @RealBuckarooBarnyo  
I’m loving Steve trying to maintain he’s a bottom-passing vers while being  
*this* dramatic

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
I’m enjoying the fact everyone thinks I’m a top, which I’m not

**Pepper** @PepperPotts_ · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson @Steve_Rogers @RealBuckarooBarnyo  
The PR team are ready to kill all three of you.

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@PepperPotts_  
Aww, but I’m having fun!

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Some of us aren’t, Buck!

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
That’s only because we’re exposing you 😀

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@PepperPotts_  
The PR team *wanted* me to do this.

**Pepper** @PepperPotts_ · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
They didn’t expect you to take it this far

**Daily Stucky** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@PepperPotts_  
Pfft, I could do much worse. We’re all having fun, relax

**Pepper** @PepperPotts_ · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
😒😒😒😒

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
Oh no, Pepper’s gonna kill Sam

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 11  
@stucky_stuck  
And she’s gonna kill Steve and Bucky

**CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 11  
@stucky_stuck @stuckyisreal  
Rip them.  
Hey, are any of you wondering why Steve and Bucky are so comfortable  
talking about this?

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 11  
@cptsarge  
Probs ‘cause it isn’t true. Plus, Steve and Bucky love to sass people  
(and each other from what people have seen and the interviews they’ve  
done)

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
@cptsarge  
They might have decided to throw caution to the wind and just have fun.  
They’ve kept it secret for so long, why not mess with memes and gay  
jokes??

**CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 11  
@stucky_stuck  
Makes sense. I just don’t want them to feel pressured to be public, you know?

**StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
@cptsarge  
Yeah, after everything they shouldn’t feel pressured. Especially by fans.  
But I get the sense they’re enjoying this XD

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Do you know that I love you?

**Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
Yeah, Stevie. Do you know that I love you too?

**Stevie **🏳️** **🌈**** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Yeah, Buck 😊

**Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 11  
Stucky is the best because they love with all their hearts.  
And it’s so clear to see 😄

\--

Steve and Bucky put their phones down at the same time. They were sitting on the couch in Bucky’s room, mainly to hide from PR team. Bucky glanced to Steve, who had his eyes glued to the floor. He wanted to ask what was wrong, ask if the tweets went too far. But before he could get all concerned and worried, a smile bloomed on Steve’s face. Bucky smiled a small bit, finding Steve’s infectious.

“It’s true,” Steve said, looking to Bucky with sincerity in his eyes.

“What’s true?” His smile curled into a smirk. He wanted to joke, scared what the look in Steve’s eyes meant. “That you’re really a bottom?”

Steve shoved his shoulder lightly, playfully. “No, jerk.” He closed his eyes, breathing in and out. They snapped open, the sincerity was back. “I’m in love with you.”

Bucky’s breath got caught in his throat. He struggled to breathe for a second, before he locked eyes with Steve. “You…?”

“Yeah, I think I always have been.” He shrugged. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I just wanted to tell you.”

“Steve, are you kidding?” Bucky choked out a laugh, throwing his arm over Steve’s shoulders. “I’ve wanted to hear those words fall from your lips since I was _sixteen_.”

Steve looked at him, his smile firmly back. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m in love with you too.” He pressed his forehead against Steve’s. “These past few days, all I’ve wanted was for it to be real.”

“Me too… The dancing felt like we crossed the line from a fake relationship into something more.”

“Yeah, I felt that too. Did you have everyone lecturing you? Natasha, Sam, even Peter.”

“Yeah, but it was Sam, Pepper and Tony.”

“Why Tony?”

“He said if I didn’t love you, I was fooling myself.”

Bucky laughed. “Feels like our friends had their own agenda in this situation.”

Steve grinned. “I think they just wanted their own theories to be true.”

That only made Bucky laugh harder. “Well, this was all Tony and Pepper’s idea.”

“Hmm, suspicious that the happily married couple want everyone else to be happy.” Steve chuckled, his grin never slipping from his face.

Bucky slid his hand from Steve’s shoulder to his neck. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _Yes_.”

He tilted his head capturing Steve’s lips. His whole body sparked alive with it, because _this_ was so much better than anything he could have imagined. Kissing Steve was every dream of his coming true. He hooked his hands around Steve’s neck, dragging him closer, as close as possible. Steve snaked his hands up Bucky’s sides, making him shiver. Before he really knew what was going on, their chaste kisses deepened as Steve licked into Bucky’s mouth.

Their kisses grew heated, frantic, desperate for more. Bucky could barely think, and all he was doing was _kissing_ Steve. This… was going to be so much fun. He pulled Steve down as he laid back on the couch, and Steve left a small kiss on Bucky’s lips before trailing his own down Bucky’s jaw. He kissed along his neck, mouthing at particular spot he’d used to poke when they were young… It was sensitive, and Steve sucked at it, sinking his teeth in, letting Bucky realise just how sensitive that spot was.

Bucky moaned, a strangled ‘Steve’ slipped from his lips. Steve smiled smugly against his skin, and Bucky whimpered at the mere feeling.

“Is this okay?” Steve whispered hotly into his ear.

“Better than okay.” Bucky tilted his head, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth.

Taking the hint, Steve captured Bucky’s lips and nibbled on his bottom one, sucking on it. Bucky groaned, opening his mouth to Steve. His cock suddenly got _very_ hard and he could feel Steve’s was just the same. Another wonderful feature of being a super soldier.

Bucky broke the kiss, pushing Steve back a little. “Do you want this… now?” he said, panting.

Steve smoothed his hands down Bucky’s stomach. “Yes. Do you?”

“Yes,” he breathed, turning Steve in his hands. “Bed?”

Steve nodded and Bucky shifted, scooping Steve up as he stood. He walked them over to the bed, but Steve wasn’t helping as he latched onto Bucky’s neck, licking and sucking. He threw him down on the bed, and Steve smirked up at him as he crawled on top, straddling his hips. Bucky leant down, kissing along Steve’s jaw as he rutted against him. He groaned at the delightful friction.

“Want you–” Steve hoarsely said, his words becoming strangled by a moan.

Bucky nuzzled the spot by his ear. “Want me how, babydoll?” He slipped his hands under Steve’s shirt, scratching at his _solid_ abs. “You’ve imagined this?”

Steve whined, nodding.

“And what did we do?”

A slow smirk spread across Steve’s face. “We…” He trailed off, and while Bucky was distracted, he flipped them over. Steve leant down slowly, rocking against Bucky. His hands lay loose, still under Steve’s shirt, his breathing quick with anticipation. “You… inside me.”

Bucky groaned. “Fuck _yes_.”

Steve rolled onto his back, pulling Bucky with him. He whimpered at being manhandled, there was nothing like someone being as strong as him, it was something Bucky had missed. And he was going to take full advantage of their strength, their muscles. Perhaps they could explore it more another day, for now, all that mattered was getting Steve’s clothes off as quickly as possible.

He _needed_ this, more than he realised. Needed Steve. He tugged at the hem of Steve’s shirt, gruffly saying, “off.” Steve was all too happy to oblige, sitting up and stripping his shirt. He took the hem of Bucky’s shirt, helping him peel it off. He came to a sudden realisation that his scars could put Steve off… But he had nothing to worry about, as Steve grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him roughly, sucking on his tongue. Bucky couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped him.

Their kisses came freely and without end, Bucky could have stayed there all day kissing Steve… But they still had too many clothes on, far, far too much. He trailed his hands down Steve’s stomach, finding the waistband of Steve’s jeans. Pulling back, he smirked and undid the button, pulling the fly down slowly. Steve’s breathing hitched, and as Bucky brushed his fingers over his cock, Steve gave out a strangled whimper, his mouth hanging open.

“Get rid,” was all Bucky said before springing off the bed to retrieve lube and condoms, throwing them onto the bed. He quickly rid himself of his jeans and underwear, watching Steve do the same. It took all his strength not to come from the sight.

They came back together on the bed, and Bucky pushed Steve down into the mattress, getting a _good_ look at him. Every part of him was a joy to look at, from his thick muscles to his thick cock, and _god_ , he couldn’t believe he’d be able to explore it all. In time. Map it, learn everything that made Steve moan and writhe.

For now, he snaked a hand up Steve’s side and kissed him sweetly. “Do you like nipple play?”

“Yes,” Steve breathed.

“Metal or flesh hand?”

“Metal. God, definitely metal.”

Bucky kissed down Steve’s jaw, moving his metal hand to his nipple. He circled it, hearing Steve exhale slowly. “Sounds like you’ve thought about my metal hand.”

“A lot.” Steve squeezed his eyes shut. “Too much.”

Bucky rolled Steve’s nipple between his fingers. “And what does my metal hand usually do?”

“If I tell you that…” He breathed slowly, like he was calming himself. “I will come.”

“Is that a threat?” Bucky asked, smirking, he pinched Steve’s nipple and watched as a small whimper turned groan escaped his lips. Yeah… if he continued this, they’d both come before they’d want to.

“Yes.”

“Okay, doll, we’ll explore this another time.”

Steve gazed right into his eyes as he murmured a gruff, “good.”

Bucky was painfully hard now – no help by the serum – so he pushed himself up, staring down at Steve. Reaching for the lube, he flicked the cap, slicking up his fingers. Steve was watching intently, with his messed-up hair and his flushed skin. If there was anything that could work their bodies up… it was this.

Bucky kissed Steve as he began teasing at the rim, slow and steady. As he slipped his first finger in, he pulled away, just an inch, to stare Steve in the eyes, to watch him enjoy this. If he wanted anything, Bucky wanted this to be _perfect_ for Steve, for the both of them. And he felt proud at Steve’s tortured look, gazing at Bucky with such a heat in his eyes. The intensity between them, it was almost enough for Bucky to come right there.

He slowly eased his second finger in, watching as Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, his long eyelashes fanning down. “Look at you, you’re so beautiful, babydoll.”

Steve gave a small smile. “God… Bucky.” He rocked his hips, fucking himself on his fingers, and wasn’t that a sight? “ _Please_ ,” he eked out, throatily.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. Now. Please.”

Bucky’s breathing hitched at the words, he so wanted to, right that second. But even with their abilities, if he did so now, he’d hurt Steve. “Not yet… doll.”

“C’mon, Buck. _Please,_ ” Steve whined, rolling his hips.

Bucky shook his head. “Still gotta open you up, babydoll.”

 “I can take it.”

“I don’t want you to be in pain.”

He locked eyes with Bucky, it was so intense, he almost stilled his movements. But he continued, despite it. “We’re super soldiers.”

“I don’t _care_ ,” he growled. “I’m taking _care_ of you.”

He slipped a third finger in, still stretching him, actively avoiding his prostate as a punishment. Only when _he_ felt Steve was ready, despite Steve’s constant whines, did he retract his fingers to slip on a condom. He tore open the packet with his teeth, watching as Steve groaned at the sight. Knowing he was watching with intent, Bucky slipped it on slowly with a sly smirk.

“Is the condom necessary?” Steve asked, his voice rough, as Bucky lined himself up.

“Yes.” He bent down, leaving a kiss at the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Safe sex is sexy, Stevie.”

“But we’re–”

Steve was cut off by his own surprised gasp as Bucky pushed in. The feeling of it… was perfect. He moved slow, trying to hold himself together, to let this last. Steve matched Bucky’s rhythm, scratching up his back, making Bucky shiver. As he began to quicken his pace, groans and moans filled the air. They both got lost in it, in the feeling, in the sounds they were making. Their rhythm was just like their dancing, slowly learning, only getting faster with time.

It was so much more than Bucky could have wished for. That beautiful feeling of being in Steve, the delicious sounds he was making each time he hit his prostate. He wanted it to last forever, every part about the moment was perfect. It was a dream come true.

Soon, Steve began touching himself, repeating Bucky’s name like a mantra. “ _Bucky_ … fuck… Buck…” His voice was rough, and his back arched as he said, “Buck, I’m–”

Then, he was coming. Finally, Bucky let go, coming along with Steve. Their hips jerked, and Steve’s nails dug into Bucky’s back as he spurted lines of white onto his stomach. Bucky shuddered and panted, feeling nothing but pleasure. He pulled out and collapsed next to Steve, snuggling into him as he recovered far too quickly. Another wonderful feature of the serum…

“What’s your refractory period like?” Steve whispered, stroking Bucky’s back.

“Less than thirty seconds,” he murmured into the covers.

“Mine too.”

Bucky shifted, slipping off the condom, tying it up and throwing it into his trashcan. He looked at Steve in earnest. “Well… I’d rather like you inside me, if you want.”

Steve looked to him and smirked. “I’ll be happy to help.”

He launched himself off the bed and pointed to Steve’s stomach. “I’ll get you a washcloth.”

“Thanks.”

Once he returned with one, he knelt next to Steve and tenderly cleaned him up. Steve was blissfully smiling at him as he worked. When he was all cleaned up, Bucky cuddled with Steve, tracing lines on his stomach with his left hand.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?” Steve said, rubbing Bucky’s back.

Bucky gave a small smile. “The scars don’t scare you?”

“Your scars are part of you, and they absolutely do not scare me.”

“I have to admit… I was a little worried you’d find them… disgusting.”

Steve grasped Bucky’s left hand, entwining their fingers. “You never had to worry.” He gazed at Bucky’s hand, his eyes slid up his arm, to the scars, then flicked to his face. “You’ve always been beautiful to me. Every different version of you.”

Bucky glanced away, grinning. “You were never bad yourself, doll.”

Steve barked a laugh, only to give him a sappy look. “I like it when you call me that.”

“What? Doll?”

“Yes.”

“Aw… doll…”

Steve chuckled, smiling bright. And what a beautiful smile it was. “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Stevie.” He placed a big sappy kiss on Steve’s lips, smiling.

\--

**starsintheskyraindown  
**You know… now that Stucky’s real, I’m gonna hop fandom.

I’ve been trying to get stuck in a new ship but couldn’t because of stucky but it’s real now, so I’m moving onto other ships, more fictional ones at that.

I’ll still stick around and reblog stucky stuff, but I guess it won’t be the same

Thank you guys for having me <3

@stuckindastucky @cptsarge @stuckyisreal @buckybarnesisbae

(if you wanna unfollow, that’s cool)

#i can only have one ship at a time #sorry

**stuckindastucky** reblogged starsintheskyraindown  
Oh no! I’ll miss you (and your theories)!

I hope you have fun with your new ship.

I won’t unfollow you! Hell, we might have the same ship ^.^

#mutual

**buckybarnesisbae** reblogged starsintheskyraindown  
Aw, baeee!

I’m excited to see how your blog changes once again to a different fandom. You know I’ll follow you into each and every one. <3

#mutual bae

**starsintheskyraindown  
**@buckybarnesisbae <3 love ya

**buckybarnesisbae  
**@starsintheskyraindown <3

**cptsarge** reblogged starsintheskyraindown  
I’ll miss you!!!!!

**starsintheskyraindown** reblogged starsintheskyraindown **  
** Now I wish I could occupy more than one fandom at a time :(

\--

Steve and Bucky had come up with a fun little idea. Pretend that they were still pretending to see who would notice first and how long it would take. So, they wandered into the common room, laughing about something, sinking into the nearest couch, closer than normal. Tony was the only other person in the room, for the time being.

“So…” he said, sipping at a cup of coffee. “That poll was interesting. I’m surprised you both got involved.”

Steve shrugged. “We were bored.”

“No dancing today?”

Bucky smirked, looking to Steve. “Maybe. But we might use the training room, for convenience.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Something is off here.”

Steve tilted his head. “What’s off?”

He pointed towards them. “You two… Something is definitely different.”

Bucky furrowed his brow, looking to Steve, then to Tony. “Really? I haven’t noticed anything.”

“No, nope, I’m not going insane here.” Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, typing quick with one hand, sipping his coffee. Both Bucky and Steve’s phone’s pinged. Bucky checked the message, finding that Tony had sent their custom Avenger emoji, an emoji with three people in it, and a coffee emoji to their group chat.

He chuckled. “Avengers assemble.”

Tony gave a nod. “Hopefully they’ll–”

Before he could get another syllable out, Peter hopped into the room, arms crossed, Ned following him. Sam was quick behind them, on his phone, probably on twitter. Natasha was next, with eyes of ice glaring at Tony. Rhodey was last in and immediately went to the coffee machine.

Suddenly, Bucky was struck by how different their team was now. Them all being in the room at the same time really highlighted it. And being with the Guardians made him forget how broken his team was compared to them. Wanda had left soon after returning, still grieving Vision. Bucky had never seen her again, but she checked in with them from time to time. Currently, she was in her home country. Thor and Bruce were off world, exploring space and figuring themselves out, after they realised they had feelings for each other. Clint was still retired, happily living with his family. Steve had retired as soon as he could, as soon as Bucky’s trial ended in 2019.

If it wasn’t for Bucky and Peter joining the team, they’d have a lot less people. It was terrifyingly sad, in ways. And now Bucky was thinking of getting out again. To learn to live his life in a different way. Where fighting had no place.

Tony addressed everyone in the room. “Something is different with Steve and Bucky, we’re all here to figure out what it is.”

Rhodey kept his eyes on the coffee machine as he said, “maybe the fake dating is taking a toll on them. Ever thought of that before you came up with the crack plan?” He turned to Tony, coffee in hand.

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, they’re _happy_.”

Natasha calmed her icy expression. “I don’t know? They look like they normally do.”

Sam glanced up from his phone, a slight furrow in his brow. Like he didn’t know how he got there. “Oh… Well, I’d say they’ve worked through their shit, but my opinion is biased due to all this stucky shit.” He shrugged.

“Why are you biased?” Steve asked, pure curiosity in his voice.

“Because of the _dancing_. Do you know how much chemistry you two have?” Sam sighed, pocketing his phone. “If you weren’t best friends, I’d set you two up on a blind date.”

Natasha clicked her fingers. “You might be onto something there, Wilson.”

“They’re together,” Ned blurted. Everyone looked to him, staring. “I’ve been a hardcore stucky shipper since 2015. I know my shit.”

Peter nodded. “He’s right. I’ve been shipping you since then too. The way you’re sitting, that’s the first sign.”

Ned stepped forward, walking back and forth in front of Steve and Bucky. “In interviews you’ve been on, you never stand or sit closer than a few inches. Even on the Glenn show, there was space between you both.” He stopped still, facing them. “Here, there’s no space.”

Peter grinned. “It’s pretty obvious. The glow you’ve both got, you’re practical stewing in happiness.” He glanced to Ned, smiling softly. “That only happens after a love confession between best friends.”

Ned beamed, looking as if the fan inside could jump out. “You also look smug, like you’re expecting no one will get it.”

“Bingo!” Bucky exclaimed, laughing. Of course, there was little to no doubt that the only other gay couple in the building would get it instantly.

Tony scrunched up his face. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this soon!”

Peter laughed smugly. “I believe you owe me twenty dollars, Mr Stark.”

“Don’t ‘Mr Stark’ me.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t make a bet with a kid that knows more than you.”

“Hey…” Tony whispered. “He doesn’t _know_ more. I just thought it would take them longer.”

“With all due respect, Tony,” Ned began, smiling, “you’re not an expert on the dynamics of shipping. No one ever believes it’ll be real.”

“But if the evidence is there, you might be right,” Peter continued.

Bucky elbowed Steve, who was grinning as he watched on. “This is more entertaining than I imagined.”

“Better than any show the 21st century has produced,” Steve said.

Sam gasped. “You take that back!”

“No.”

Sam looked scandalised but didn’t push the topic. He should have known Steve was only joking. When he wasn’t cooped up doing art, Sam knew fine well that he tended to binge watch boxsets. Bucky liked binge watching too, but not as much as Steve did.

Ned chuckled away, nudging Peter. “Come on, we still have to finish the Enterprise model.”

Peter beamed, light on his feet. “I’ll race you.”

Ned rolled his eyes. “Fine… but don’t cheat, again.”

“Okay.”

And then they were off. Bucky couldn’t quite believe they’d turn twenty this year. They were so full of energy and promise. Ned was studying computer science at uni and Peter was studying chemical engineering. They were part of a generation that had everything to give, and everything to fight for. Bucky couldn’t wait to see the kinds of things Peter and Ned would achieve, especially together.

Sam folded his arms, looking between Steve and Bucky. His eyes were analysing, that was clear. “Well, I kinda knew something was changing between you both. But as Tony said, I didn’t expect it to happen so soon.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Sam,” Steve said. “I would expect more from a daily stucky twitter such as yourself.”

“Don’t even start with me, Rogers.” He sighed, dropping his arms. “But, okay. Ever since I made myself a daily stucky and interacted with fellow people, I began to believe.”

Bucky grinned, giving Sam a pitiful look. “As you should have. It only took _one_ conversation.”

Natasha, who had been strangely quiet, smiled. “Honestly, before this book came out, I believed both of you were as straight as they come. Like, Steve, you could have told me you’re bi. I would have had more people to suggest to you!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

She gaped, staring at him. “Wow, Rogers.” Her attention snapped to Bucky. “And, _you_. You told me stories about all the girls you’d take out. And that you couldn’t get used to the way things worked in the 21st century. You _liar_!”

Bucky smirked, knowing he was on thin ice with Natasha. “No way was I letting you pester me with dates like you’d do to Steve. Giving you sob stories worked better than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“And _all_ this time, you’ve had feelings for each other.” She threw up her hands. “I can’t believe it!”

“But you read the book, so you cheated.”

Natasha huffed. “I never thought it would happen. You two have always been bad at talking.”

Steve minutely puffed his chest. “Not anymore.”

Bucky leant his head on Steve’s shoulder, snuggling against his side. “Yeah, that’s behind us.”

“You’re both too cute,” Tony said, scrunching up his nose.

Rhodey let out a startled laugh. “ _You_ wanted this to happen.” He sipped his coffee, placing it on the counter. “Steve, Bucky, you do know Tony and Pepper did this on purpose, right? They wanted to see if you’d work in a relationship and see if their theories were right.” He glared at Tony. “I expect this behaviour from him, but not Pepper, so I’ve been trying to keep away from all this.”

Bucky gave him a small smile. “I did notice your lack of input.”

“I wasn’t getting involved.”

Bucky grasped Steve’s hand and stood, pulling Steve with him. “Anyway, this was fun. But… I think we’ve got dance practice now. Right, doll?” He looked to Steve, hoping he’d escape with him.

Steve smiled, as bright as ever. “Right. I’ve gotta get the timings right for the Pancake.”

Bucky patted him on the arm. “We’ll get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya wanna come chat with me, I'm free any time (almost literally), come talk to me on [tumblr!!](http://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/)


	4. Finally Home

**BBC Strictly** ✨ @bbcstrictly · Aug 20  
We’re officially starting a petition to get @Steve_Rogers and @RealBuckarooBarnyo  
on this year’s show 📋✍

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 20  
@bbcstrictly  
How do you want us?

 **BBC Strictly** ✨ @bbcstrictly · Aug 20  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Maybe we’ll see!

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 20  
@bbcstrictly  
Oooo!!! 😃

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 20  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Whatcha doing over here?

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 20  
@Steve_Rogers  
Nothing?

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 20  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Sure looks like something.  
@bbcstrictly results show?

 **BBC Strictly** ✨ @bbcstrictly · Aug 20  
@Steve_Rogers  
It’s a possibility!

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Aug 20  
Could you imagine @Steve_Rogers and @RealBuckarooBarnyo on  
a Strictly results show???? They’d be able to school that show on the difference  
between a jive, 1930s charleston and lindy hop

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Aug 20  
@stuckyisreal  
DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON STRICTLY  
AND THEM NOT DOING LINDY HOP RIGHT. THEY NEVER USE  
THE RIGHT MUSIC! NEVER DO SWING OUTS AND UGHHHH

 **StuckindaStucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 20  
@sargeofthegays  
You’re so passionate about lindy hop. You’ve gotta teach us all  
one day!

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Aug 20  
@stucky_stuck  
I don’t think any of us have enough money to be in the same  
place at the same time XD

 **Ned Leeds** @hackthedeathstar · Aug 20  
I’m not saying I know anything, but @Spider_man says  
Steve doesn’t think he and Bucky are ready to dance in public

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Aug 20  
@hackthedeathstar  
That’s bull, those two know more than me!

 **Ned Leeds** @hackthedeathstar · Aug 20  
@sargeofthegays  
I did try to tell Steve, but he’s not listening

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 20  
@hackthedeathstar  
I did listen, I merely ignored you. I have my reasons.

 **Left beef** @Spider_man · Aug 20  
@Steve_Rogers  
But you’re really good!!!!!!!!

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 20  
@Spider_man  
Let me live… I’m not that good

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 20  
Don’t listen to Steve @Spider_man he’s being silly

\--

“That’s enough of that,” Bucky said, plucking Steve’s phone out of his hands.

Steve scowled but let Bucky guide him to the couch, regardless. “But you know what I mean.”

“No. You were fine, and you never get like this with dancing. So, what’s up?”

Steve gestured to the painting sitting against the mantelpiece. He’d thundered down the stairs earlier in the day, placing it there. It was half finished, a few bits and pieces, details and whatnot missing. Steve had art block. And Bucky hadn’t seen it this bad since 1936. Steve used to get Bucky to talk about the piece, so he could work out what was keeping him back. This time… Bucky couldn’t see anything wrong.

He carefully took Steve’s hands into his own.

“Steve, I don’t–”

“You have to know… I don’t understand.”

With a sigh, Bucky looked back to the painting. Steve had been experimenting with different mediums, trying to find his favourite. It could have been that, but Bucky doubted it. The painting itself was a landscape of Brooklyn. Oh… Oh, that’s what was wrong. Bucky stood up, approaching the painting slowly.

“You’ve not only mixed the old and new of Brooklyn, but your style before 1936, and your style post 1936.” He gestured to the parts that were all wrong. “I think you want to blend them together, but you’re scared to.” He looked to Steve, smiling. “You shouldn’t be. It’s time you found peace between the old you and the new one, a place in the present, not the past.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “You’re right.” He bolted off the chair, grabbing the painting. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

Bucky rolled his eyes in jest. “Go on. Finish that damn thing.”

He shoved Steve in the direction of the stairs, laughing as he stumbled. Steve shot him a glare, but continued forth, heading upstairs. It always felt so freeing to be home. In their own house, in Brooklyn. It was no cheap thing, but ever since the government stopped holding their backpay captive, they didn’t have to worry about money anymore.

His laptop chimed from the coffee table. He dove down onto the couch and pulled it onto his lap. Tony was calling. He answered instantly, positioning the webcam so that his face could be clearly seen. Tony had an expression on that Bucky didn’t recognise. It was a mix of anger, distress and seriousness. That did not bode well for Bucky, not at all.

“Hey?”

“You seem set on this dancing thing.”

“Yeah…?”

Tony clenched his jaw. “Are you still Captain America, or should we be advertising the role?”

“How about you let the identity die? How about no one is Captain America? Hell, Tony, no one should be Iron Man. You’re too old for this shit, and with Peter and Ned… You’ve gotta stop putting your life on the line and really be there for Peter.” Bucky twisted his mouth. “Don’t think I’m not gonna persuade Sam to go back to his old job or try to convince Natasha to go to Clint and carve a new life for herself. Rhodey should get the chance to stop too, if he wants to.”

Bucky glanced out the window for a second, watching the world go by. When he moved out of the facility, he didn’t realise how freeing it could be. There was an underlying reason to why he spent so much time in space, with the Guardians, with Thor and Bruce. He wanted to know what getting out felt like. It was such a small taste compared to the reality, but he knew for sure now. He knew what he wanted.

“Being away feels amazing, Tony. Peter can lead the charge with the new generation, but everyone else gets to retire. _I_ wanna retire.”

“That’s cute coming from a thirty-four-year-old.”

Bucky glared at the screen. “Ha. Ha.” He didn’t like it when Tony brought up his minimum biological age, everything he’d been through made him feel a hundred and four years old anyway. “I’m leaving it all behind. I’m gonna dance. I’m gonna be me. You should be you.”

Tony sighed, glancing away. “Do you think it’s too late to have a kid with Pepper?”

“I don’t know. Adopt, if you’re worried about starting from scratch.”

He was almost startled when Tony laughed. “Starting from scratch… Nah. Adopting a kid who needs to get out of the shitty care system seems good.”

“Run it by Pepper. You two have already had practice with Peter.” Bucky grinned as Tony rolled his eyes. It wasn’t exactly untrue. Tony was still a valuable mentor to Peter.

“You’re really serious about getting out, aren’t you?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“No, I…” He shook his head, rolling away from his computer. Bucky was confused, until Tony quickly returned with a Monopoly get out of jail free card. “I hereby release you.”

“Where did you get that from?”

Tony looked at the card, smiling. “Sometimes Pepper, Peter, Ned and I all play board games. We haven’t put Monopoly away yet.”

“See? _Practice_.”

“Peter is _never_ practice.”

Speaking of that particular kid, Bucky saw him sneak into the room and get up on the ceiling. Soon enough, he was hanging down right behind Tony, and it took all of Bucky’s willpower to not show his surprise and amusement on his face. Tony was blabbering on about how much Peter meant to him, and how having or adopting a kid would be so much different.

Bucky almost saw Tony’s reaction in slow motion as Peter tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped out his skin, screaming. His eyes landed on Peter and his shoulders slumped, a large sigh escaped his lips. Peter was laughing his head off, swinging back and forth slightly from it. That was all it took for any sympathy he had for Tony to fly out the window. He burst out laughing, hardly managing to contain himself. It was too funny.

“Shut up,” Tony said, pointing to Peter. He glanced to his computer, narrowing his eyes at Bucky. “Quit it.”

Bucky heaved in a breath, trying to calm his laughing. “N-no?” he huffed out.

A second later, Steve was booming down the stairs, coming into the room with a raised eyebrow and paint on his t-shirt. He strode up to the laptop and peered at the screen.

“Oh… Peter, what did you do?” Steve said.

Bucky snapped back to himself, just to listen to what Peter had to say, who’d already ceased laughing. Tony looked as white as sheet, staring at Peter like he’d personally killed him. _Well…_ considering Tony’s age…

“Just thought I’d see how alert Tony is,” Peter said, laughing a small bit, before dropping down.

Steve grinned. “I’m guessing not very?”

Peter giggled, shaking his head. “It’s not his fault that I’m as quiet as a spider.”

Tony’s stare transformed into a glare. “You’ll give me a heart attack.”

“Oh, come on.” Peter tapped Tony’s chest. “That heart is fine.” His joyful expression morphed into something more serious. “Pepper says she has news.”

Tony moved back to his desk. “Guess that means goodbye for now.”

“Guess it does. See ya,” Bucky said, returning the small wave Peter gave.

“See you,” Steve quickly said before the call ended. He turned to Bucky, sitting by him. “What was that about?”

Bucky folded his hands in his lap. “I’m gonna retire, really this time.”

Steve snaked an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “You sure?”

“Yeah… Yeah because, I’ve been thinking, I’m _sick_ of risking my life. After Thanos… you know I felt like I had to _do_ something. Prove I was really here or…” He looked to Steve, seeing everything that mattered right in that stupid face of his. “But the dancing… you and me. It’s made me realise I don’t need to prove anything anymore. I never wanna fight again, I wanna be home.”

“You are home.” Steve kissed his temple. “You’re really sure about this?”

“Yes. Because we’ve got a lot of dancing practice to catch up on.” He grinned at Steve, who chuckled softly.

“Well, we could always dance now.”

“What about your painting?”

“I know where it’s going.” Steve was still looking happy, so he’d gotten past the block. “But I feel like dancing right about now.” He grasped Bucky’s hand, pulling him up. “Okay?”

“Okay, Stevie. Lead the way.”

They went running up the stairs, into the rather spacious spare room that was now a fancy dance studio. Steve left Bucky’s side, placing his phone into the speaker and getting some ‘30s music on. Bucky outstretched his hand when Steve re-joined him. He placed his hand in Bucky’s and they beamed at each other.

Bucky pulled Steve close, ignoring the upbeat music for a second. “I love you.”

Steve grinned, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “I love you too.” He stepped back, getting into position. “Now, we dance.”

“Yeah, let’s dance,” Bucky said, with a smile, stepping back in a rock step, beginning their impromptu routine.

\--

 **Avengers** @OfficialAvengers · Aug 22  
Bucky Barnes is officially leaving the Avengers.

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Aug 22  
@OfficialAvengers  
Good for him! He deserves it!

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Aug 22  
@OfficialAvengers  
I hope this doesn’t mean we’ll no longer see him.  
When Steve retired, it was like he fell off the Earth :/

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Aug 22  
@sargeofthegays  
I’m sure it will be fine!!!

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 22  
I wanna explain why I’m retiring.  
I haven’t properly lived my life since 1943. Sure, I recovered in 2017, found  
the part of myself I lost in the war. I stopped running from what HYDRA did  
to me.  
But after the dusting, something broke in me. I had to feel real again. (1)

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 22  
I had to control something in my life, so I joined the Avengers.  
But that isn’t what I need now. I’ve got Steve, I’ve got dancing.  
I don’t need to fight for my right to exist anymore, I can leave that behind.  
And it feels so damn good to be free (2)

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 22  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
We’re both finally home from the war.

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 22  
@Steve_Rogers  
Yeah, we finally are.  
Shame it took so many damn years

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 22  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
All that matters is, we made it.  
We made it out.

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 22  
@Steve_Rogers  
Are you ready to be the best us?

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 22  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
You better bet I am 😊

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Aug 22  
@Steve_Rogers  
I love you ❤

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Aug 22  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
I love you too ❤

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 22  
Why do Steve and Bucky get cuter every day?  
They’ve been through so much, and yet, they’re still good  
people. Others would have given up along the way.  
But not these two.

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Aug 22  
@stucky_stuck  
It’s a wonder any of us are here at all. Considering 2018.  
The fact that they found a way back to their love, rekindled an old passion.  
The fact that you and I can talk online, the fact society bounced back…  
All of this is nothing short of miraculous.

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 22  
@stuckyisreal  
You’ve got that right!  
Did you know I was dusted? Social media still being here was the only  
thing that kept me alive when I came back.

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Aug 22  
@stucky_stuck  
Holy shit, I had no idea.  
That sucks. I’m glad you had social media.  
🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗  
Hugs for you <3

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 22  
@stuckyisreal  
I mean, it’s okay now. It’s been three years, but yeah.  
It still hurts sometimes. A lot of people I knew had… you know.

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Aug 22  
@stucky_stuck  
Fuck

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 22  
@stuckyisreal  
yeah

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Aug 22  
@stucky_stuck  
Oh my god. I’m so sorry you lost people

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 22  
@sargeofthegays  
I’m okay. It’s fine.

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Aug 22  
@stucky_stuck  
❤❤❤❤❤  
I hope you *are* okay. If you do feel you need help, I can give you a few  
numbers to call. (Or dm me and I can find support groups for you <3)

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Aug 22  
@cptsarge  
Thanks hun <3

\--

Bucky planted his suitcase firmly on the pavement. “Damn… Manchester is chilly.”

“It’s almost the exact same temperature in New York right now,” Sam said, typing on his phone. He raised said phone and took a snap of Bucky, who happened to be standing next to Steve. “Another stucky pic for the fans.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “We’re just standing.”

“Standing for too long!” Tony exclaimed as their rather large taxi rolled up. From a premium company since Tony trusted no ordinary driver. And, apparently, trains were too dangerous.

“We’re already drawing a crowd,” Natasha said, sauntering up to the taxi. Bucky was almost convinced she was bored out of her mind. But she did insist on coming, and so did Sam, Tony, Peter, Ned, Rhodey and Pepper. For no reason other than to… support him and Steve? This was the first time they’d be dancing in public. They were still trying to decide whether or not to do a tour, Tony and Peter were sure the tickets would sell.

Sam grinned. “Let them come!”

Natasha turned to him sharply. “Stop encouraging them.”

“No _pe_.”

Bucky and Steve laughed quietly to themselves as they piled in the taxi with everyone else. The driver hardly acknowledged the fact that a bunch of superheroes were casually sitting in the back. Good for him. Bucky was glad they weren’t in a limo, it was nice to know Tony could be subtle when he wanted.

Soon enough, they were cruising along a busy motorway. Everyone was doing their own thing. Sam kept taking pictures of Bucky and Steve, surely tweeting all about their journey – which was merely uneventful. Peter and Ned were chatting about how this felt like some kind of school trip. Tony was playing a game with Pepper, but Bucky couldn’t tell if it was ‘I spy with my little eye’ or a number plate game.

“How good are you guys?” Rhodey asked, suddenly.

“Pretty damn good,” Bucky replied before Steve could get a single word in. “I mean… you are looking at one of the last people alive today who actually _danced_ in dance halls in the ‘30s.”

Steve mockingly side-eyed him. “I never wanted to dance.”

Bucky knocked his shoulder. “Liar.”

“Maybe.”

“Is Blackpool like the places you used to dance at?”

Bucky grinned at Rhodey’s question. While the Tower Ballroom was a lot more decorative, golden and classier, it still had that old charm dance halls had. “Yeah, kinda. Blackpool was always the dream for dancers. It’s the place you wanna get to.”

Rhodey furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“Because it’s _Blackpool_.”

Steve leant forward, chuckling as he looked to Rhodey. “I don’t get it either. As far as I know, it’s because of a festival. But the ballroom Strictly uses isn’t even the one all the competitions are at these days.”

Bucky shrugged. “Wasn’t even back in the day.”

Rhodey shook his head, seemingly confused. “So, you wanted to get to Blackpool, Bucky?”

“Sure, I wanted to dance in the Empress Ballroom once upon a time. But my pa forced me into boxing, so, you know.”

“He didn’t _force_ you,” Steve retorted.

“He kinda did. For one, he said dancing was only for dates…” Bucky rubbed his palms together. “I mean, it’s no big deal. I get to dance all the time now but, it still sucks.”

Steve gave him a soft look. “We’ll never stop dancing.”

“We will when we’re old and grey.” Bucky realised his mistake as soon as the sentence came out of his mouth. Not to mention the pointed stare Steve was giving him. “I mean when we’re… I don’t know.”

“When your cells discover what replicating means again?” Natasha asked, like she knew. But she didn’t. No one did, not even Shuri.

“That might not happen, ever,” Steve said in a plain tone. It was weird to hear him say it so flatly. There was normally much emotion around the topic.

“I guess our cells don’t make our lives?” Bucky hooked his arm around Steve’s. “We create our own destiny.”

Steve glanced to him. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. “Yeah, yeah we do.”

“You two are so depressing,” Tony said, shaking his head.

“And you aren’t?” Bucky replied, tsking. “We may as well be called The Drama Queens, not the Avengers.”

Both Natasha and Sam gasped. Tony shrugged, Pepper sighed and Rhodey lay his head against the headrest. Peter and Ned had a good giggle, being the generation of memes, those two were naturally dramatic.

“I’m _not_ dramatic,” Sam tried to say, but ended up waving dismissively when Bucky and Steve stared at him. “ _Fine._ ”

Natasha folded her arms. “I’m not dramatic.”

“No, you’re the worst,” Steve said. “Being that dramatic friend that thinks everyone who’s single is gonna die alone.”

She opened her mouth, probably to counter, before clamping it shut. “Fair enough.”

All in all, their one and half hour jaunt up to Blackpool consisted of many laughs, petty arguments and some good ol’ games and singalongs. Bucky was sure the driver wanted the sweet release of death when they finally made it to their destination.

\--

 **BBC Strictly** ✨ @bbcstrictly · Nov 21  
Get ready for a great show on tonight’s #Strictly! @Steve_Rogers and  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo are going to show us all how the Lindy Hop was  
really done. See you at 7:00pm! @BBCOne

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Nov 21  
@bbcstrictly  
🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Nov 21  
@bbcstrictly  
I CANNOT WAIT!!  
This is the first time we get to see them and it’s gonna be great!

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Nov 21  
@bbcstrictly  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
IM EXCITED TO LEARN FROM PEOPLE WHO WERE THERE IN THE ‘30s  
As a teacher of the dance, I will have my notepad ready and waiting! 😀

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Nov 21  
@bbcstrictly  
It’s finally here babes! They’re finally letting us see their passion on TV!!!  
All we’ve had were scattered pictures. Now, we’ll get it all. And I *cannot*  
wait.

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Nov 21  
@cptsarge  
We’re so lucky to be alive to see this!!

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Nov 21  
@sargeofthegays  
Ain’t that right? Seeing them at this wonderful stage of love and  
passion. It’s gonna be all I talk about for the next two months. XD

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Nov 21  
@stucky_stuck  
I have no arguments with that! I’ll eagerly await your analyses!

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Nov 21  
@stuckyisreal  
Yasss. I’ll make notes for sure! :D

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Nov 21  
@stucky_stuck  
Looks who’s back in business!

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Nov 21  
@sargeofthegays  
😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊  
🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇🙇

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Nov 21  
@stucky_stuck  
You go man! You’re the best! Your theories always let us expand on our own!  
We stucky fans stick together always ❤

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Nov 21  
@cptsarge  
❤

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Nov 21  
@cptsarge  
❤

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Nov 21  
@cptsarge  
❤

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Nov 21  
@stuckyisreal @sargeofthegays @stucky_stuck  
I mean, you could say we stick together because we’re stuck in the stucky 😉

\--

Everyone was cramped into one space, with the contestants milling around waiting for the results, and Bucky and Steve getting ready to perform. It was a tight squeeze, but Bucky didn’t mind. He’d not only be dancing in a grand ballroom with Steve, he was gonna dance in Blackpool. Everything was perfect no matter how little space there was backstage.

When Bucky was all dressed, he looked down at himself. With what he was wearing, his short hair and being clean-shaven, it was like he’d been pulled straight from the ‘30s. His outfit was nothing more than costume these days, the style of clothes considered vintage.

He was decked out in 1930s pants, a red long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed halfway up, and suspenders to finish the experience off. Steve’s outfit was much the same – though his shirt was blue – but his beard made him look ten times hotter, in Bucky’s honest opinion.  

And all of a sudden, while Bucky and Steve were among so many celebrities, they were being called onto the dance floor.

They settled into closed position and waited for the song ‘Flying Home’ to start. When it did, Bucky’s brain snapped into autopilot, he wouldn’t overthink a single thing. He’d just dance.

As the song really kicked up five seconds in, Bucky swung Steve out, their triple steps flawless from months of practising. When Bucky pulled Steve back in a twirl, he threw Steve over his back. As he landed with perfect precision, the two separated to do a little solo footwork, while acting out Bucky trying to chase after Steve.

They certainly added gayness to the performance.

Bucky pulled Steve back in and they bounced down the floor. Yet again, Bucky swung Steve out and they continually kicked their legs out in time to the music. Bucky moved back towards Steve, pulling him up into a pop jump.

It was all absurd randomness, but that’s what it was at the end of the day. Going over the top when kicking your leg out, doing absurd lifts that seemed to equally go in time with the music. They swayed side to side when apart, adding flare to their hand movements, beaming as they did so.

When Bucky swung Steve out, he twirled with him, jumping up at the same time as Steve. Which led into them being apart again, skipping alongside each other, acting up a storm with facial expressions and overly queer actions. Especially when Steve leaned into Bucky as if he were a fainting damsel in distress.

They came back together, making their way back up the floor. Bucky swung Steve out a few more times, their feet fast and hips fluid. It was as if they’d been dancing like this since the dawn of time. Bucky got lost in the rhythm, dancing with Steve like no one else was there to care.

They were overdramatic, dramatically queer and had precise drama in their performance.

And it all came to a close too soon as they swayed side to side again, clapping in time to the music just before coming back together for once last swing out with footwork of gods. Only for Bucky to pull Steve back for The Fly, the first aerial they’d ever done. As Steve flew over Bucky and landed, they pulled each other back in and messed around with their footwork by kicking their legs out at a lower angle, before finishing by collapsing on the floor, arms in the air.

The song pattered off and suddenly Bruno jumped up from his seat, with four 10 panels in his hand, shouting, “40!”

Bucky collapsed down laughing with Steve, both were trying to breathe while not being able to breathe at all.

They struggled to stand, but when they did, they quickly made their way backstage, to rest. They laughed with the joy of it all, having managed to complete an entire routine in _Blackpool_ in a fancy ballroom. God… they really had danced in public. And everything went according to plan. It was perfect, as far as Bucky was concerned.

Sam soon found them, snapping a pic and surely sharing it with the masses. “You were brilliant! Why didn’t you tell us how good you’d become?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Because we weren’t sure if it was gonna be private or not.”

Bucky smiled, bashfully, throwing his arms around Steve, placing his chin on his shoulder. “But I think we’ve made great progress today.” He tilted his head to look at Steve better. “We could do that tour Sam’s been wrongfully hyping.”

“We could,” Steve agreed, chuckling. “I definitely wanna experience that again.”

“Really?”

Steve looked to Bucky with so much sincerity. “Yeah, really.”

Bucky beamed, kissing Steve’s cheek. He could see Sam taking another picture out of the corner of his eye. Steve turned, wrapping his arms around Bucky, placing a small kiss on his lips. Bucky pulled him into a hug, and they both laughed with joy. It was something special, the performance, the day. It unlocked something within them both, something good and bright… and healthy.

When they parted, Bucky noticed Sam smirking at them, typing on his phone. “Did you happen announce anything with that picture?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” he replied, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

Both Bucky and Steve pulled out their phones, going onto twitter.

Sam’s newest tweet was a picture of them kissing, with the caption:

_‘BREAKING NEWS: Steve and Bucky will be preparing to go on tour after all. :D’_

“I’m so happy you’re going on tour!” Shuri said, appearing out of nowhere.

Bucky moved away from Steve, approaching Shuri. “When did you get here?”

“Oh, T’Challa and I were in the audience. We came to support you both.” She looked over her shoulder, and suddenly, T’Challa was there too, beaming at Bucky and Steve.

“You were both very good,” T’Challa said.

Shuri took Bucky’s hands into her own. “Your arm matches your colour scheme so well. I’m glad you still treasure it.”

Steve shook T’Challa’s hand as they got talking. Bucky never quite understood why they were still so formal around each other. He’d seen them work together to play a prank on Tony once… (In that brief time between everyone coming back and Bucky’s trial). They were good friends, so them shaking hands to greet each other was so off base. But then, maybe that summed up their friendship.

“What did you think of the routine?” Steve asked T’Challa.

“It was magical. The way you two dance like no one is watching, it’s what dance should always be.”

Shuri let go of Bucky’s hands, lighting up. She was always full of some sort of joy, whenever they saw her. “My brother is right. You have something about you both.”

“I think it was the fake dating,” Sam chimed in, smirking slightly.

With a sigh, T’Challa folded his arms. “Oh… you both and your schemes.”

“It ended up with us together, and it wasn’t our plan,” Steve defended, smiling slightly.

“Of course that’s how you got together,” Shuri said, joy still written clearly on her face. “Only you both would be that dramatic.”

Sam threw up his arms, giving Shuri quite the grin. “That’s what I’ve always said.”

Shuri high-fived him. “Great romantics think alike.”

T’Challa smiled, looking to both Bucky and Steve again. He had a glint in his eye that Bucky didn’t recognise. “You should visit Wakanda again, your goats miss you, Bucky.”

“And I’m sure a Lindy Hop performance would do well,” Shuri said, grinning.

Sam got out his phone, snapping a quick picture. “Sorry, your Highness, but I must tell the fans that Steve and Bucky’s tour will be international.”

Steve glared at Sam. “Come on, man. Nothing is confirmed.”

Bucky couldn’t think what the harm was. Wherever they went, wouldn’t it be perfect? Wherever they had fans, they could dance. “Who cares, Steve? We can go _anywhere_ , and _dance_.”

Shuri clapped her hands together enthusiastically. “Now, _that’s_ the spirit!”

\--

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
I’ll be making an announcement at the show tonight!  
So! This is your one excuse to record us dancing on your own phone,  
because the moment will only happen once!

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔  
Whatcha up to???

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
Wouldn’t you like to know? :)))))

 **Sam Wilson** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers @RealBuckarooBarnyo  
OooOoOoOoOo! What’s gonna happen? Sounds interesting

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson  
Isn’t it obvious? Bucky’s gonna do something special  
I wonder what tho 🤔

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@TonyStark  
I know what’s happening!! :D

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 11  
@Spider_man  
Tell us!!!!!

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@TonyStark  
As much as I would love to, Ned is monitoring me  
so I can’t :/

 **Sam Wilson** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@TonyStark  
Dammit! Spiderman was our only lead :(

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Falcon_SamWilson @TonyStark  
You only have to wait a few hours. It’s no big deal.  
Don’t feel so hard done by, Steve doesn’t even know.  
Spiderman might, but that’s only because he scared me  
while I was planning this.

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄😄

 **Sam Wilson** @Falcon_SamWilson · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Fineeee ☹ ☹ ☹

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Ugh, fine. Spiderman really needs to stop scaring us all.

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@TonyStark  
It’s official Avenger business! You wouldn’t know, would you?  
You’re not an Avenger anymore 😋

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 11  
@Spider_man  
Right! That’s it! You’re not coming to board game afternoon ever again!

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@TonyStark  
NO

 **Tony Stank** @TonyStark · Jan 11  
@Spider_man  
🖖

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@TonyStark  
🖕

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Spider_man  
😮 HOW DARE YOU USE THAT VILE GESTURE YOUNG MAN  
@Steve_Rogers TELL HIM!

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
He’s not a kid???

 **Then perish** @Spider_man · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
Yeah, @Steve_Rogers and I came to agreement a couple years back that he  
couldn’t tell me off because I blanked out. Due to all the propaganda videos  
at school.

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@Spider_man  
Look, I maintain to this day that wasn’t me.  
It 👏 was 👏 an 👏 imposter 👏  
Anyhow, that’s why I can’t tell him off @RealBuckarooBarnyo

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
Wait, what?! I’ve been teasing you this entire time over it!

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
The jokes were funny so I never said anything 😊

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
You’re crazy sometimes

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
I know, but you love me for it ^.^

 **Bucky :)** @RealBuckarooBarnyo · Jan 11  
@Steve_Rogers  
That I do ❤

 **Stevie** **🏳️** **🌈** @Steve_Rogers · Jan 11  
@RealBuckarooBarnyo  
❤

 **Anna** @stuckyisreal · Jan 11  
@stucky_stuck  
What do you think Bucky is planning?

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
@stuckyisreal  
If no one else knows? Maybe Bucky is doing something for Steve?

 **Sooo gayyy** @sargeofthegays · Jan 11  
@stucky_stuck  
A PROPOSAL???

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
@sargeofthegays  
Could be! Guess we’ll find out :D

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 11  
@sargeofthegays  
Ooo, good idea!!!  
This is gonna be so exciting guys!!!  
I’m glad I’m getting to see this in person

 **Stuckindastucky** @stucky_stuck · Jan 11  
@cptsarge  
Yassss! Tell us as soon as it happens!!

 **CapSarge** @cptsarge · Jan 11  
@stucky_stuck  
Will do 🙌

\--

Bucky stood, staring into the mirror in front of him. For once, he was glad he and Steve got changed in different rooms. This time, for this show, he needed more time to himself, to ensure his plan would go smoothly. He just needed to think, really. He smoothed down his navy-blue shirt and adjusted his rainbow suspenders. They were excessive, but he felt like it tonight.

“Looking good,” Peter said from behind. He’d snuck into the room with Ned once they knew he was finished dressing.

“Yeah, I think so.” He turned to them, smiling.

Peter was chilling on the couch, his arm slung over Ned. “You ready for this?”

Bucky checked his pocket, yeah, it was still there. “As ready as I can be.”

“You’ve got this!” Ned exclaimed. “Think of how happy Steve’s gonna be.”

With a smile, Bucky said, “I think of that every day. That’s why I know this is the right thing for us, and I hope he feels the same.”

Peter grinned at him. “Of course he will. It’s not extreme for me to say he’s your life, and you’re his.”

Ned gave a nod of encouragement. “Nail the performance, secure your man, and then nail _him_.”

“ _Ned_!” Peter half yelled, looking embarrassed for his boyfriend. Ned merely smiled, knowing exactly what he said, and he was not wrong in the slightest.

He had Bucky’s plan down.

“You know what, Ned? That’s not far from the truth.”

Ned grinned, with a hint of a smirk. “I’m no fool. When do you go on?”

Bucky glanced at the clock. The warm up performance would still be on, a jazz band that had agreed to do a few shows to liven up the audience. “Ehh, five minutes.”

“You better go find your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I better.”

Peter smiled. “We have to go find our seats. Good luck.”

Bucky nodded, gearing himself up. “Thank you.”

As Peter and Ned went off to go sit in the audience, Bucky left his room and found Steve. He looked ecstatic, like he always did before performances. Both of them got nervous, but that was usually overridden by the need to _dance_. Only, today was an exception for Bucky, considering his plan… Oh god, he was really doing this, wasn’t he?

At no point did he think a day like this could exist, but here it was.

“Ready?” Steve asked as the seconds counted down.

Bucky took a breath, locking eyes with Steve. “Hell yeah.”

Steve’s eyes lit up and Bucky took his hand. Before he knew it, they were walking out onto the stage. They stood in their starting positions and their chosen music for this routine sparked up. They had a different routine for each show, and the whole thing was being recorded for a documentary, as well as some backstage stuff. So, they kept changing it up. The only reason Bucky wanted people to record on their phones today was… because of the plan. He wanted it from every angle, all over the internet.

Really, the routine was a bit of a blur for Bucky. He knew he was doing just fine with his footwork and facial expressions. He was doing all the lifts right and kept in time. It just… flowed from him, like his thoughts were out of reach in his concentration. And all of a sudden, the music was coming to the end. He and Steve did the pancake aerial, and pulled apart, collapsing to the ground dramatically, looking towards each other.

Now that was over… it was time for the plan. Everything was set in place, right down to the microphones being switched on the second the performance ended.

Bucky moved from his finishing position, up onto one knee. Steve furrowed his brow as he regained his breath and the audience slowly stopped clapping, going silent. When he pulled the ring box from his pocket, Steve gasped, looking to him with wide eyes. The audience barely whispered at the anticipation.

“Steve…” Bucky said, tilting his head. He hadn’t opened the box yet.

Steve got up and walked over, his movements slow and shaky.

“You’ve always been there when I needed you most, sometimes, when I didn’t realise it myself. When we were kids, you gave me purpose with your stubborn heart… In the war, you kept me together. You brought me back to myself, you’ve kept me alive. We’ve been apart in so many different ways, well… I say no more. I think this is _our_ time, finally. I love you so much. So, how do you fancy being together in a new way?” He opened the box, revealing a sleek black ring with flecks of gold. “Steve… will you marry me?”

The theatre was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Steve gaped, as if all words left him. Bucky would have been worried, if he didn’t know Steve so well. He was in shock, sure, but the glint in his eye spoke of joy.

He crouched down, framing Bucky’s face with his hands. “Yes,” he whispered, beaming.

The audience went wild, but Bucky heard none of it, solely concentrating on Steve.

Bucky grinned right back at him, taking the ring from the box. “Come on then, we need to get the ring on.”

Steve shook his head, but retracted his hands anyway, letting Bucky slide the ring onto his finger. “It’s beautiful, Buck.”

“As beautiful as me?”

With a laugh, Steve took Bucky’s hands and hauled them up. He pulled Bucky into a sweet yet crushing kiss. Steve held him close, and when they broke the kiss, he hugged Bucky with a strong grip. As if he was afraid this was a dream. But it was the most real thing that had ever happened to Bucky.

Slowly, the sound of the audience filtered back through, and all their friends were piling onto the stage. They parted, grinning immensely as everyone ran up to them.

“I can’t believe it!” Sam shouted, running up to hug both of them.

Peter and Ned stood in the distance, smirking. Steve’s eyes snapped to them, and with a roll of his eyes, Bucky knew he’d realised they’d known for a while.

Natasha took Steve’s hand, examining the ring. “You did good, Bucky.” Her eyes flicked to him. “I’m glad there’s gonna be another wedding. I can break out my new dress.”

“Ever the opportunist,” Bucky said, chuckling at Natasha’s antics.

Tony and Pepper walked up to them, hand in hand. They were both smiling brightly, like they expected their own happiness to rub off on everyone else.

“When I came up with the plan,” Pepper began, thinning her lips, “I never expected this. But here you are, and I’m proud.”

Steve grinned. “Thanks, Pepper.”

Tony smirked. “It’ll be nice to not be the only married couple in our group now.”

“You say that like it’s a curse.” Bucky tilted his head.

“It is with Sam and Natasha, you know this.”

“Oh… fuck,” Steve whispered.

Tony, with a glint in his eye, chimed, “language.”

Bucky had to hold Steve back from going into a full rage over that comment. Not that Steve had ever _told_ anyone what the joke _used_ to be. In the war, if one of them swore, Steve, Bucky or Monty would usually say ‘language’ in response. It was something stupid. So, Bucky never understood why Steve didn’t tell everyone else that it was an inside joke.

Rhodey was next. “Congratulations guys. It’s about time one of you asked the big question.” He shook his head, amused. “I was almost convinced Tony was going to force one of you.”

Bucky chuckled, almost nervously. “I wouldn’t put it past him, not by a long shot.”

“Let’s be glad it didn’t come to that.”

“Let’s,” Steve agreed.

“So… this is why you invited us,” Clint said, appearing out of nowhere. His family were at the side-lines, waiting for him.

“You better bet it was,” Bucky said, grinning.

Clint beamed placing a hand at Bucky’s shoulder and Steve’s shoulder. “Well, I’m glad you guys have gotten to this point in your relationship. You deserve it more than most.”

“Thank you, Clint,” Steve said softly.

“Just speaking the truth.” He glanced to the side of them. “Now… I think a king and a princess want to talk to you.”

Clint pushed away from them as T’Challa and Shuri approached.

Bucky smiled at them, he didn’t think he’d stop smiling for a long time now. “I didn’t expect you to accept the invite.”

“I knew something had to be happening,” Shuri said, grinning. “And I’m glad we got to see it.”

“You both deserve this,” T’Challa said. “Your stories are harsh ones; your wedding should spare no expenses.”

Shuri batted T’Challa’s arm. “Ignore him, I’ve been turning him into a romantic. And he believes your wedding should be the grandest one to exist.”

Steve glanced to Bucky. “I think something simple might be what we need.”

“ _Or_ ,” Bucky began, looking to Steve, his eyes smiling, “it could be everything we wish for.”

“Or that.”

With their friends still milling around them, they were eventually dragged off the stage – to the audience’s disappointment. Bucky imagined they had been enjoying everything they saw. Including their friends being… who they were.

Backstage, Peter and Ned had gotten drinks together and set up a room full of balloons and party poppers and wine and decorations. All mostly saying ‘Congrats’. And as their friends were drawn to alcohol and a buffet, Steve and Bucky tucked themselves into a quiet corner, for some peace.

Bucky tugged Steve into a kiss, sweet and blissful. He was so happy he’d said yes, he was on cloud nine. “So,” he whispered, a hair’s breadth between them, “the plan wasn’t to get wrapped up in a party.”

Steve gave out a small laugh. “What did you have in mind?”

“Mm, well a certain someone used the word nail.”

“Peter?”

“No.”

“Ned?”

“Yes.”

Steve shook his head. “Should’ve known.”

Bucky smirked. “How good are you at sneaking out these days?”

Steve smirked back, a glint in his eye. “Pretty damn good.”

“Then let’s go.”

Suffice it to say, as everyone was crowded by the buffet and wine, Bucky and Steve – giggling – quietly opened the door and slipped out. They were fairly sure they hadn’t been spotted. So, before anyone could get any ideas, they sprinted to collect their belongings from their dressing rooms, said a quick thank you to the crew and got the hell out.

They’d arrived together, on _Steve’s_ motorbike, which Bucky still maintained wasn’t as good as his own. But their constant competition on who had the best one kept changing every month or so. Normally, when Bucky bribed Tony into giving him an upgrade, or when Steve painted a masterpiece onto his. (His current bike had a wildflower meadow and chibis of their friends painted onto it).

They got their helmets on, and while Steve would maintain they didn’t really need them, Bucky maintained that not having a helmet would give them inevitable brain damage. He wasn’t letting that happen, not by a long shot. But, at least the helmets had microphones so… it wasn’t a problem.

“You know,” Bucky said, sitting behind Steve, wrapping his arms around his stomach, “maybe it was rude to leave.”

“Yeah? Well maybe Peter should have thought better.” Steve started up the bike and they were out of there, onto the bright roads the night supplied, in Brooklyn. There was a reason he’d battled Steve on having the show _here_ , _today_ , and not as their first show.

Today was their anniversary of getting together, and being home was a hell of lot better than being anywhere else.

“Do you think they’ve noticed yet?”

Steve pressed a button on his motorbike, where a screen popped out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere, it was one of the upgrades. Allowing them to see messages at any time. “Nat has sent a winking emoji, Ned has sent an eggplant and Sam has sent a thumbs up. Seems like they’re the only ones who have noticed.”

“Of course.” He pressed his head against Steve’s back, closing his eyes and getting lost in the movement of the bike as Steve weaved in and out of traffic, heading home. “I love you.”

Steve let out a content sigh. “I love you too.” He laughed softly. “To the end of the line.”

Bucky grinned, feeling so free, so at home, so in love. “To the end of the damn line, doll.”

\--

 **stuckindastucky**  
So… from what I can work out, Steve and Bucky have actually gotten engaged on their first anniversary and here’s why:

Spiderman’s tweet after the show (x)

Differences in body language from the interviews during 2020, the one from the Glenn show, and the one in Feb 2021. (x x x x x)

The screenshotted and now deleted tweet from Bucky that said he wanted ‘someone’ to notice him and love him in May 2020 (x)

AND the pictures from the gay bars, which definitely did not feature Steve. (x)

That means they lied when Bucky got outed, and ended up together sometime between then and the 12th of January, when they posted a picture of them kissing, with the caption: ‘together to the end of the line’.

So…

Forget the fake dating AUs guys, they literally wrote the story for us!! :D

#stucky #i could be wrong #and if anyone gets mad #that’s your fault #but im just glad they got here in they end #they are engaged and happy #and that’s all anyone could have asked for #they damn well deserve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [ELizzieis](https://elizzieis.tumblr.com/)!! She did this piece for my birthday and we worked together to fit it into my fic! :D (She does commissions, so go check her out!!!)
> 
> If ya want, come chat with me on [tumblr!!](http://kateis-cakeis.tumblr.com/). I'm still reeling after that hell endgame trailer..... so if ya wanna cry about that with me, feel free!


End file.
